


Thé ou Café ?

by MaeLovesStories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De derrière son comptoir, Sanji en voyait passer des clients, mais aucun n'attira son attention autant que cet homme le fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partie 1

La sonnerie stridente de l'alarme réveilla Sanji. Il était encore tôt. Bien trop tôt pour le commun des hommes pour se lever. Pourtant c'était son lot quotidien. Encore à moitié endormi, il se retourna sur le dos et tenta de remettre paresseusement un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches blondes, sans grand succès. Après un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il ouvrit enfin les yeux et l'obscurité l'accueilli. Il faisait encore nuit à cette heure en cette période de l'année, mais bientôt il serait réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. C'était toujours plus facile de se réveiller lorsque l'astre était déjà là pour le sortir du lit.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles son cerveau se remit lentement en route, il s'assit sur le rebord de son matelas et entama sa journée. Après une douche énergisante et un petit déjeuner qui le ferait tenir jusqu'au midi, il enfila son manteau et quitta son appartement.

Arrivé dans la rue, il prit à droite et marcha les quelques centaines de mètres qui le séparait de son lieu de travail. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité, il laissa son regard errer sur la devanture du magasin, comme il le faisait chaque matin. La porte d'entrée et les larges baies vitrées de chaque côté étaient encore cachées par les rideaux de fer qui les protégeaient, mais l'encadrement en bois était bien visible. Le nom de l'établissement, en grosses lettres d'imprimerie marron foncé était éclairé par la faible lumière des lampadaires de la rue. All Coffee. C'était le nom qu'il avait choisi. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur ni le plus original, mais il lui plaisait, et annonçait clairement ce qu'un étranger poussant la porte du magasin trouverait à l'intérieur.

Car oui, il possédait un "Coffee Shop". Il n'était d'ordinaire pas porté sur les noms d'origine étrangère, mais cela résumait parfaitement ce qu'il offrait. Le concept était différent d'un café traditionnel. Il ressemblait plus au genre de choses que l'on voyait dans les films et les séries étrangères. Il était d'ailleurs le premier à avoir ouvert un magasin du style dans sa ville, même si depuis d'autres avaient sautés dans le wagon en marche. La concurrence avait un peu fait baisser ses affaires, mais l'expérience et la renommée qu'il avait acquise en faisaient une adresse incontournable, et il savait que les connaisseurs et les amateurs du genre venaient chez lui et uniquement chez lui.

Ce magasin, c'était sa fierté. Il avait mis des années à économiser, à monter un dossier pour que la banque accepte de lui faire un prêt, et lorsqu'il avait enfin eu les autorisations, il avait cherché l'endroit idéal et avait passé des mois à le décorer, trouvant du mobilier qui lui correspondait et qui correspondait à l'ambiance qu'il voulait créer. Il avait passé également un long moment à mettre au point sa carte, choisissant les meilleurs cafés, optant pour un large choix. Car ce qu'il voulait avant tout, c'était faire découvrir au plus grand nombre possible les différents cafés produits à travers le monde. Il proposait de nombreuses origines, tous purs. Mais il avait vite compris que s'il n'ajoutait pas un brin de fantaisie et de diversité, son affaire ne marcherait pas longtemps. Il avait alors étudié la carte de ses concurrents, notamment cette grande chaîne qui envahissait les grandes villes mondiales.

Il avait ainsi ajouté à sa carte quelques thés de qualité, ainsi que des préparations à grand renfort de crème fouettée et de coulis divers et variés. Il essayait de miser sur l'originalité, l'introuvable ailleurs, et il proposait chaque mois une nouveauté en édition limitée qui rencontrait chaque fois un grand succès.

Arrivé enfin devant la devanture en bois, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout allait bien puis ouvrit et leva le rideau de fer. Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans la salle, il prit une seconde pour apprécier l'odeur qui y régnait. Il y flottait toujours un parfum de café fraîchement moulu qui rendait l'atmosphère accueillante et conviviale. Et quand il faisait une torréfaction, car oui même cela il le faisait lui-même ayant finalement réussi à investir dans un torréfacteur, une odeur de café grillé se répandait non seulement dans tout le magasin, mais aussi dans une bonne partie de la rue.

Juste en face de l'entrée, posé sur un sol en parquet, se trouvait le comptoir derrière lequel étaient disposées toutes les machines dont il avait besoin. Cela avait été le plus gros investissement après les locaux. Une vitrine réfrigérée encore vide à cette heure, présenterait à l'ouverture des dizaines de pâtisseries et gâteaux variés qu'il confectionnait lui-même chaque matin dans la petite cuisine à l'arrière.

A droite et à gauche s'étendait la salle, avec un coin tables et chaises, au mobilier disparate, abritant aussi bien des chaises _tolix_ aux couleurs sombres et patinées que des chaises qu'il avait trouvé dans des brocantes. Une bibliothèque en bois massif abritait quelques livres et magazines à la disposition des clients. De l'autre côté, là où la salle était la plus grande, se trouvait l'endroit des canapés et des tables basses, un mélange de cuir, de bois et de tissus aux teintes sombres et chaleureuses. Sur le mur vierge étaient encadrés des sacs à café décorés aux couleurs des diverses provenances.

Il disposait d'une clientèle variée, avec suivant les heures de la journée, des employés de bureau venus chercher leur dose de caféine avant le travail, des sportifs reprendre des forces, des étudiants profitant de l'accès wifi, des travailleurs cherchant à se mettre au chaud après une journée passée à l'extérieur et parfois même, des personnes d'âges mûrs venues discuter entre amis, tricotant ou jouant aux échecs pour passer le temps les journées pluvieuses.

Sanji était incroyablement fier de cet endroit, et se lever tôt pour préparer les pâtisseries avant l'arrivée des premiers clients était un maigre sacrifice. Rapidement, il se mit au travail en laissant le fil de ses pensées divaguer.

Il avait quelques clients réguliers, qui venaient chaque jour à la même heure, commandant souvent la même chose, et dont il avait retenu les noms.

La flamboyante Nami, qui venait après sa pause déjeuner juste avant de retourner à son travail, comptable lui avait-elle confiée un jour. Sa longue chevelure rousse attirait toutes les attentions et ses taches de rousseur ainsi que sa gentillesse avaient fait fondre le cœur de Sanji dès le début. Elle commandait toujours un café aux épices avec de la crème fouettée et un coulis de mandarine, l'une des spécialités d'All Coffee, et la première création originale de Sanji.

Une autre femme, Robin, tout aussi belle mais dans un autre style, passait chaque matin, prenant toujours un café noir comme la couleur de ses cheveux, origine Ethiopie. Le café originel comme elle aimait l'appeler, ce pays africain étant le berceau du café. Elle venait aussi quelques fois avec ses clients. Ils s'installaient à l'une des tables et passaient des heures à parler architecture, étalant devant eux des plans aux dimensions impressionnantes.

Il y avait aussi cet étudiant de l'école vétérinaire toute proche, un jeune garçon qui lui avait avoué avoir sauté plusieurs classes, et qui venait chaque jour après ses cours. Il passait des heures à étudier, écrire des rapports, faire des exposés. Il commandait la plupart du temps un chocolat chaud avec beaucoup de crème chantilly, et il était particulièrement friand de ses pâtisseries. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférée, mais dévorait tout ce que Sanji lui apportait, ce dernier lui faisant bien souvent cadeau d'une part, sachant le peu de moyen du jeune homme. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, ses grands yeux marron et son visage encore enfantin incitaient à l'attendrissement, et Sanji devait bien avouer qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup.

Et enfin, il y avait cet homme, grand, fin, une chevelure impressionnante et des manières de gentleman. Il disparaissait parfois pendant des mois, et lorsque Sanji avait posé la question, il lui avait répondu être musicien et partir régulièrement sur les routes pour diffuser sa musique. Et il avait également ajouté que nulle part ailleurs il n'avait trouvé meilleur café, et Sanji s'était senti rougir de plaisir. Il buvait essentiellement un café origine Brésil.

Sanji sourit en pensant à toutes ces personnes, à tous ces sourires sur leurs visages, placés là grâce à son travail. Il aimait vraiment faire plaisir aux gens, leur procurer un peu de bonheur et de chaleur dans le quotidien de leurs vies.

* * *

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi lorsqu'il le vit pour la première fois. C'était l'heure creuse de la journée, et Sanji s'ennuyait fermement derrière son comptoir. Il était à jour de toute sa paperasse, et avait oublié le livre qu'il était en train de lire chez lui. Alors il s'occupait comme il pouvait, observant les quelques clients en salle. Mais il avait rapidement perdu le peu d'intérêt qu'il y avait trouvé et avait à présent tourné son regard vers l'extérieur. Il aimait regarder tous ces inconnus passer devant son café, chacun dévoilant un minuscule morceau de leurs vies pendant les quelques secondes où ils étaient dans son champ de vision.

Il venait de voir passer une grand-mère avec son chien quand il apparut. Il arriva de la droite et vint se planter devant le tableau qu'il plaçait à l'extérieur pour attirer le client, indiquant les offres du moment. D'après son comportement, il était évident qu'il venait ici avec intention, et qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté par hasard devant la vitrine en se disant qu'il boirait bien un café.

Sanji se redressa légèrement en le détaillant du regard. La première chose qui frappait chez cet homme c'était la couleur de ses cheveux. Qui avait les cheveux verts ? Mais sa tenue n'indiquait pas un jeune en mal d'attention. L'homme, à l'allure athlétique, portait une chemise blanche cintrée, mettant divinement en valeur un torse musclé, aux épaules larges, et à la taille parfaitement marquée. Son pantalon de costume foncé, lui aussi très bien ajusté, laissait deviner des cuisses musclées. Ce bel inconnu devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus vieux, et son teint hâlé, de toute évidence naturel, ajoutait une touche d'exotisme particulièrement intéressante.

Il essaya de plaquer une expression professionnelle sur son visage en le voyant enfin pousser la porte et entrer dans son café. Il le regarda en silence s'approcher tout en regardant autour de lui. Arrivé devant le comptoir, l'inconnu tourna immédiatement le regard vers la carte sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil. Mais Sanji n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à le dévisager. Il était encore plus attirant de près. Il avait de magnifiques yeux gris-vert cachés derrière des lunettes rectangulaires aux larges montures noires qui accentuaient le carré de sa mâchoire. Son nez était fin, tout comme ses lèvres. Il portait également trois boucles d'oreilles dorées du côté gauche.

\- Vous avez du thé ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux de la carte.

Sa voix était grave et chaude, et elle fit frissonner Sanji.

\- Deuxième colonne, tout en bas, indiqua-t-il en réprimant un sourire.

Après quelques nouvelles secondes de réflexion, l'homme reprit la parole.

\- Je vais prendre un _chai latte_ , s'il vous pl… aît.

Il avait enfin relevé la tête à la fin de sa phrase et avait eu un instant d'oubli en croisant son regard. Sanji l'observa en silence, appréciant le regard perçant qui parcourut son corps en quelques secondes. L'attraction semblait réciproque, ou Sanji n'y connaissait rien. Il sourit à son inconnu quand celui-ci croisa à nouveau ses yeux avant de se détourner presque à contrecœur pour préparer sa boisson.

\- Sur place ou à emporter ? demanda-t-il en même temps.

\- A emporter.

Dommage, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir dans son champ de vision un peu plus longtemps. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il reverrait à coup sûr cet homme.

Pendant tout le temps où il prépara la boisson, il sentit l'insistance de son regard sur lui, mais il resta professionnel et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna. Il eut le temps de voir ses yeux remonter vers son visage, et il ne put réprimer un sourire frisant l'arrogance. Bien qu'il soit modeste, il savait parfaitement où se trouvaient ses atouts.

\- 2,95 s'il vous plaît, annonça-t-il ensuite en posant la tasse en carton sur le comptoir, en n'oubliant pas de glisser dessous une serviette en papier.

\- Vous ne me demandez pas mon nom ? demanda l'Apollon en souriant.

\- Qu… quoi ? bredouilla-t-il.

Etait-il en train de flirter ouvertement avec lui ? Pas qu'il était contre, mais il n'aurait pas cru ça de lui.

\- Pour l'écrire sur le gobelet ?

Et là il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, et il se fustigea légèrement d'avoir compris de travers. Quoi que, le sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres du bel inconnu pouvait insinuer autre chose.

\- Non, on ne fait pas ça ici, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

L'homme ne répondit rien et paya en silence. Il empocha sa monnaie et se pencha légèrement par-dessus le comptoir, le faisant déglutir d'anticipation. De quoi il n'en savait rien, mais la sensation était là.

\- Merci… Sanji, lui dit-il finalement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Il en resta bouche bée, appréciant la sonorité de son prénom entre les lèvres de son inconnu, et il eut à peine la présence d'esprit de réaliser qu'il s'était détourné et qu'il passait déjà la porte du café, sans un regard en arrière.

Maintenant qu'il était parti, il se sentit rougir sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler, et il se maudit de ne pas avoir attrapé la perche qu'il lui avait lancée et de lui avoir demandé son nom. Le sien était brodé sur son polo aux couleurs d'All Coffee et cela n'était pas passé inaperçu de cet homme.

Il passa tout le reste de la période creuse à penser à son inconnu, tentant de plaquer un prénom sur ce visage, sans grand succès. Rien ne semblait coller à cet homme si particulier. Et puis l'heure de pointe de l'après-midi arriva, et il n'eut plus aucune minute à lui pour penser à quoi que ce soit, encore moins à cet homme.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le soir, épuisé, qu'il s'autorisa à laisser ses pensées repartir dans sa direction et qu'il se demanda s'il reviendrait le lendemain, et pria pour que ce soit le cas.

* * *

L'inconnu ne se montra pas le lendemain, mais il réapparut le jour d'après. Il était habillé sensiblement de la même façon, sauf que sa chemise était ce jour-là à fines rayures bleues claires et qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il put ainsi avoir une bonne vision de ses yeux, et il remarqua qu'ils étaient légèrement bridés. L'homme devait avoir du sang asiatique dans les veines, et Sanji était conquis.

\- Salut ! salua-t-il sitôt la personne devant lui servie et partie.

\- Bonjour, répondit Sanji, choisissant de garder un certain degré de politesse.

\- La même chose que l'autre jour s'il vous plaît, annonça simplement son inconnu, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Toujours à emporter ?

\- Oui.

Mécaniquement, Sanji attrapa une tasse en carton et se retourna pour préparer la boisson.

\- Vous vous souvenez toujours de ce que prennent vos clients ? demanda l'homme dans son dos, apparemment amusé.

\- Seulement ceux qui attirent mon attention, répondit Sanji en se retournant légèrement pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Oh alors j'ai attiré votre attention ?

\- Avec des cheveux comme les vôtres, ce serait difficile de ne pas vous avoir remarqué, répondit Sanji du tac au tac.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit aucune réponse, il se tendit légèrement. Quelle idée avait-il eue de parler de ses cheveux. Peut-être que c'était un sujet sensible, et qu'il l'avait mal pris. Discrètement, il lança un nouveau coup d'œil derrière lui, mais fut soulagé lorsqu'il trouva sur son visage son habituel sourire, additionné d'une petite lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Il se retourna pour de bon et découvrit que son inconnu avait déjà déposé ce qu'il lui devait en monnaie sur le comptoir. Sanji lui jeta alors un regard étonné, et pour simple réponse, l'homme tendit la main. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, il lui passa directement la boisson, frissonnant presque lorsqu'au lieu de prendre la tasse par le haut, là où il ne la tenait pas, son inconnu en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Sans décrocher son regard du sien, Sanji mit quelques secondes à retirer sa propre main et la chaleur de ce toucher lui manqua instantanément.

\- A demain, lui dit doucement son inconnu, avant de faire demi-tour et de disparaître à nouveau.

Sanji ferma les yeux un instant, profitant de l'absence de clients au comptoir pour reprendre ses esprits. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire draguer comme ça, d'ordinaire c'était sa partie, et il s'en trouvait totalement désemparé. En seulement deux brèves rencontres, cet homme avait réussi à l'envoûter, et Sanji en voulait plus.

C'était décidé, demain il lui demanderait son nom.

* * *

Le jour suivant, il l'attendit toute la journée. L'heure creuse en début d'après-midi passa incroyablement lentement, et son inconnu ne se montra pas. Conis, la jeune étudiante qui venait l'aider après les cours et le week-end, venait de partir lorsqu'il arriva enfin. Il ne restait qu'une heure avant la fermeture, et il faisait déjà nuit.

Il commençait déjà à ranger ce qu'il pouvait pour s'avancer quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il revint alors derrière son comptoir et le regarda s'approcher. Il portait ce soir-là un imper gris foncé et tenait une sacoche en cuir à la main. Il portait à nouveau ses lunettes et il avait l'air fatigué.

\- Dure journée ? demanda Sanji, compatissant.

\- Plutôt oui, répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus grave que d'ordinaire. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de faire de pause.

\- Vous travaillez dans le coin ?

\- Oui, à l'agence de pub au bout de la rue, répondit-il sans hésiter.

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, perturbé seulement par le murmure des conversations des quelques clients encore présents et par les notes de jazz que laissaient échapper les haut-parleurs.

\- Je vous sers quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est déjà tard, hésita-t-il.

Sanji se demanda pourquoi il était venu dans ce cas, mais ne se risqua pas à lui poser la question. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait se plaindre de sa présence, même s'il ne consommait pas. Et puis soudain, il eut une lumière.

\- J'ai du rooibos si vous voulez. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez. Même si ça paraît similaire, ce n'est pas du thé donc il n'y a pas de théine…

\- Oh, dans ce cas volontiers, accepta-t-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Allez vous installer, je vous l'apporte, proposa Sanji en lui rendant son sourire.

Finalement, l'attente avait eu du bon puisqu'il allait l'avoir devant les yeux un peu plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, pensa-t-il en le regardant se diriger dans la plus grande salle. Après avoir posé sa sacoche au sol et enlevé son imper, il s'installa dans un fauteuil club. Sanji se secoua alors et se pressa de préparer sa boisson. L'infusion prenait quelques minutes et il ne voulait pas trop le faire attendre non plus.

Lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête, il la lui apporta rapidement et la posa sur la table basse devant lui. Debout à côté de lui, il hésita alors un instant. Il avait vraiment envie de lui demander son prénom, mais il ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation. Et le fait qu'il soit le nez dans son téléphone n'aidait pas non plus. Au final, l'arrivée d'un nouveau client lui facilita la tâche et il se dépêcha de revenir derrière le comptoir.

\- Mademoiselle Nami ! s'exclama-t-il alors en reconnaissant la nouvelle arrivante. Ce n'est pas habituel de vous voir à cette heure-ci.

\- C'est vrai, admit la jeune femme en lui souriant. En fait je me demandais s'il vous restait des pâtisseries. Pour tout vous dire je reçois quelques amis ce soir, mais j'ai oublié le dessert…

Ravit qu'elle ait pensé à lui, Sanji se plia en quatre pour la satisfaire. Il lui emballa les muffins et les parts de tartes aux fruits qui lui restaient, lui faisant bien sûr un prix sur le lot. Sitôt la jeune femme partie, il reporta son attention quelques secondes sur son inconnu, puis haussa les épaules et continua son travail. Grâce à Nami, il avait maintenant écoulé son stock de pâtisseries de la journée et pouvait donc nettoyer la vitrine réfrigérée. Encore une chose de moins qu'il aurait à faire avant de partir. Concentré, il en oublia ses clients et sursauta lorsque son inconnu posa sa tasse vide sur le comptoir. Il était prêt à partir.

\- C'était très bon.

\- Merci, répondit Sanji. Je suis heureux que ça vous ait plu.

\- Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-il ensuite en fouillant dans sa poche de pantalon.

\- 2,10 s'il vous plaît.

En lui rendant la monnaie, tout ce à quoi Sanji pensait était de lui demander son nom. Mais au final, il n'en eut pas besoin. Juste avant de partir, son bel inconnu prit les devants.

\- Zoro, se présenta-t-il en tendant sa main.

\- Sanji, répondit-il automatiquement en lui rendant sa poignée de main. Même si vous le saviez déjà.

Ils laissèrent tous deux échapper un sourire, puis son inconnu, ou plutôt Zoro, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et disparut dans la nuit.

Il aurait été seul, il aurait sauté de joie, mais il se força à se contenir. Il connaissait enfin son prénom. A première vue, il était un peu étrange, mais en y réfléchissant, il collait parfaitement à l'homme. Il avait hâte de pouvoir l'utiliser, et il savait que sitôt retrouvé seul, il allait en tester la saveur en le prononçant à voix haute.

Réalisant ce à quoi il venait de penser, il se secoua mentalement et se remit au travail, prenant son matériel pour aller nettoyer les tables inoccupées. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment, mais cet homme avait réussi à s'installer dans son esprit et Sanji savait qu'il serait difficile de l'y en déloger.

Finalement, la dernière grosse demi-heure avant la fermeture passa calmement. En pensant à Zoro, une idée de nouvelle boisson commença même à germer dans sa tête, et sitôt le café fermé, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui pour prendre quelques notes. Il allait devoir faire quelques essais, mais son idée devait être faisable, d'autant plus que la belle saison approchait et que c'était un parfum parfait pour cela. Peut-être pourrait-il en faire l'édition limitée du mois prochain ? Et pourquoi pas la mettre ensuite à la carte si le succès était au rendez-vous ? C'est excité de sa journée, et de ce qui l'attendait les jours suivants, qu'il s'endormit enfin, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain était déjà le vendredi. Dernier jour de la semaine mais pas le dernier jour de travail pour Sanji puisqu'il était ouvert aussi le samedi et une partie du dimanche. La seule différence était le changement de clientèle. Les habitués de la semaine ne venait habituellement pas le weekend, par contre d'autres clients venaient, en groupe ou en famille, et passaient plus de temps en salle. En général, cela signifiait plus de travail pour Sanji, mais également plus de ventes, donc il ne s'en plaignait pas, et puis il avait Conis pour l'aider. Il profitait donc de son vendredi, qui était généralement un peu plus calme que les autres jours, sachant ce qui l'attendrait le lendemain.

Toute la matinée, il espéra que Zoro ait le temps de venir. Il ne le verrait certainement pas avant le lundi suivant et rien que le fait de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir pendant deux jours le déprimait. Alors pour ne pas y penser et s'occuper un peu, il décida de tester sa nouvelle boisson après sa courte pause déjeuner. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait d'ordinaire pas beaucoup de clients entre quatorze et seize heures, parce qu'il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni quelqu'un s'approcher du comptoir. Il ne sentit pas non plus le regard du nouvel arrivant sur lui, et il sursauta lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Manquant de renverser de la crème fouettée sur le plan de travail, Sanji se retourna vivement, et après la surprise, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Zoro, les bras croisés, en train de l'observer avec amusement.

\- Une nouvelle création, répondit-il finalement, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Encore un de ces trucs au café ?

\- Vous n'aimez pas le café hein ? ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

\- Pas vraiment non, si je peux l'éviter…, répondit Zoro en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, montrant ainsi le peu d'attrait qu'il avait pour cette boisson.

\- En fait c'est du thé, lui apprit Sanji pour répondre à sa question. J'aimerais diversifier un peu le choix pour les gens comme vous qui ne savent pas reconnaître le café à sa juste valeur.

Son vis-à-vis fronça à nouveau les sourcils, et encore une fois, Sanji craignit d'avoir parlé trop vite. Pourtant après quelques secondes, il sembla se détendre et retrouva le sourire.

\- Il faut de tout pour faire un monde comme on dit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr, d’où cette nouvelle boisson, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Un léger silence se fit pendant lequel il termina sa préparation, puis une idée lui vint.

\- Vous avez cinq minutes ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Même dix, pourquoi ?

\- Ça vous dirait de goûter et de me donner votre avis ?

Tout en parlant, il revint vers le comptoir et y déposa ses deux essais, légèrement différents.

\- Gratuitement bien sûr, ajouta-t-il devant son hésitation apparente.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il enfin. J'avoue être curieux.

Son regard s'était posé sur les boissons, et il sembla s'illuminer lorsqu'il découvrit la poudre verte décorant la crème.

\- Matcha ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Oui, je me suis dit que son goût frais serait parfait avec les beaux jours qui vont bientôt revenir, expliqua Sanji.

\- C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?

\- Juste une question de proportions, répondit Sanji de façon évasive.

\- Et comment vous appelez ça ? demanda Zoro en prenant celui de gauche en premier.

\- _Matcha_ _latte_ ? proposa-t-il alors.

Il n'avait pas vraiment encore pensé à un nom, à vrai dire.

Zoro ne répondit pas, et prit une gorgée de la boisson. Son visage était impassible, et Sanji était incapable de dire s'il aimait ou pas. Il en bu une nouvelle gorgée avant de reposer le gobelet et de prendre l'autre et de faire de même. Lorsqu'il l'eut lui aussi reposé, il prit quelques secondes avant de donner son verdict.

\- Celui-ci est meilleur, dit-il en désignant le gobelet de droite.

\- En quoi ?

\- Le goût est plus subtil, l'autre est trop agressif, trop de sucre aussi.

Sanji ne répondit pas, mais prit note mentalement de cet avis. Il décida alors de goûter à son tour, et ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Pourtant, même le meilleur des deux n'était pas encore parfait. Il allait devoir corriger cela.

\- Merci, dit-il. Je vais essayer d'améliorer celui-ci alors.

\- Il est déjà très bon comme ça, rétorqua Zoro, qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi il parlait d'amélioration.

\- Non, quelque chose ne va pas. Je vous le ferai goûter quand il sera parfait et vous verrez la différence.

\- Je peux le finir ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous voulez autre chose ?

\- Non, ça ira.

Il reprit le gobelet dans ses mains et bu une nouvelle gorgée. Sanji ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer du regard, et Zoro ne semblait pas en être mécontent, si le sourire en coin qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres en était la preuve.

Et puis finalement, les yeux de Zoro dévièrent vers la pendule sur le mur derrière Sanji et il retrouva son sérieux.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-il alors.

\- Oh, répondit Sanji, déçu de devoir déjà le laisser partir. D'accord.

Pourtant, malgré ce qu'il venait de dire, il prit le temps de terminer sa boisson. Aucun des deux ne parla, mais leurs yeux ne se lâchèrent pas une seconde. Finalement, Zoro reposa le gobelet vide sur le comptoir et le remercia. Il lui souhaita ensuite une bonne fin de journée, ce à quoi Sanji répondit pareillement, puis il sortit et disparut dans la rue.

Sanji le suivit du regard jusqu'à la fin, et il soupira, se disant qu'il allait devoir attendre le lundi suivant pour le revoir, avant de reprendre le travail.

Cet homme lui plaisait vraiment énormément, et cela semblait être réciproque, et il se dit qu'il allait devoir essayer de sortir avec lui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui avec le café, alors cela allait peut-être s'avérer difficile, mais il était bien décidé à essayer. Qui sait, peut-être que Zoro était l'homme qu'il attendait ? Du moins, c'est ce que son esprit romantique n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer depuis que son bel inconnu était entré dans son café la première fois.

* * *

Le samedi en début d'après-midi, Sanji profita de la présence de Conis pour s'éclipser en cuisine et refaire une tournée de muffins, ceux qu'il avait confectionnés ce matin ayant déjà tous été vendu. C'était un produit qui marchait généralement très bien. Il prépara aussi quelques coupes de salade de fruits de saison, et revint en salle pour disposer le tout dans la vitrine réfrigérante.

\- Tout va bien Conis ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme occupée à servir un client derrière le comptoir.

\- Oui, tout va bien Monsieur Sanji, répondit-elle, toujours aussi douce et polie.

Rassuré, il repartit dans la cuisine et prit son ordinateur portable ainsi que ses classeurs dans l'armoire où il rangeait tous ses papiers puis revint en salle et s'installa à une table. Le week-end, les gens préféraient s'asseoir dans les canapés et les fauteuils confortables, laissant l'espace tables quasiment vide. Il n'avait pas de bureau à proprement parler, alors il faisait tout ce qui était administratif soit ici en salle, soit le soir chez lui.

Rapidement, il se concentra sur sa tâche, se perdant totalement dans ce casse-tête. Il ne vit pas le temps passer, ignorant le défilement constant des clients et les allers-retours affairés de Conis entre la salle et le comptoir. Il savait de toute façon que si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide, elle n'hésiterait pas à le déranger.

Alors quand une voix s'éleva juste devant lui, il sursauta.

\- Cette place est occupée ? demanda la voix.

Revenu de sa surprise, Sanji releva la tête. Il eut un moment d'absence, le temps de réaliser qui se trouvait devant lui, puis un large sourire étira ses lèvres, et ses yeux partirent immédiatement à la redécouverte de ce corps parfait. Zoro se trouvait devant lui et il en oublia tout le reste. Il portait un jean lâche et troué, mais qui pourtant mettait parfaitement en valeur ses hanches et ses cuisses, et un sweat noir à capuche épousait la forme de ses épaules et de son torse. Cela faisait un peu bizarre de le voir en habits de tous les jours après l'avoir vu en costume toute la semaine, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il avec amusement devant le manque de réaction de Sanji.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il de confirmer.

Il le regarda s'installer et jeter un coup d'œil aux papiers qui recouvraient à présent la surface de la table.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

\- Non, c'est bon, je peux faire une pause, ça ne me fera pas de mal. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

\- C'est bon, répondit-t-il en se retournant et en désignant du regard une table basse dans l'autre salle. J'ai déjà pris quelque chose.

A nouveau, Sanji fut surpris, mais aussi déçu par lui-même. Il semblait qu'il était là depuis déjà quelques temps et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Vous êtes arrivé il y a longtemps ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Une bonne heure je dirais, j'étais plongé dans mon bouquin, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Sanji lui sourit en réponse, comprenant parfaitement cette sensation de se perdre dans un bon livre à en oublier tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Un silence se fit entre les deux. Sanji ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire pour alimenter la conversation.

Et puis son attention fut détournée un instant en voyant derrière Zoro entrer deux nouveaux clients dans son café. Il s'agissait de la belle Robin, ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux bleu électrique. Ils semblaient très proches, et Sanji apprécia le fait que l'homme lui tienne la porte ouverte et la laisse entrer avant lui. C'était ainsi qu'un vrai gentleman devait traiter les femmes.

\- Vous les connaissez ? demanda soudain Zoro, qui s'était retourné pour voir ce qui avait attiré son attention.

\- Robin est juste une cliente régulière, répondit Sanji en revenant à Zoro. Je ne savais pas qu'elle voyait quelqu'un.

\- Est-ce une pointe de jalousie que j'entends ? s'amusa Zoro.

\- Pas du tout, se défendit Sanji. Je ne m'intéresse pas à elle de cette façon…

\- Tant mieux.

Il avait dit ça si bas que cela faillit échapper à Sanji. Pourtant il l'entendit parfaitement, mais décida de ne pas le relever. La situation commençait à devenir intéressante.

\- On peut se tutoyer ? demanda soudain son vis-à-vis.

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit-il en souriant.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas celui qui dominait la conversation, il avait l'impression d'être en situation de force, et cela lui plaisait. D'autant plus qu'il arrivait maintenant à déceler une pointe de nervosité et d'embarras chez cet homme qui jusque-là avait été très direct dans ses intentions.

\- Vous fermez à huit heures aujourd'hui aussi ?

Sanji mit quelques secondes à répondre à cette question. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

\- Oui pourquoi, tu as l'intention de rester jusqu'à la fermeture ?

Cela était vraiment étrange de le tutoyer, mais il savait qu'il s'y habituerait très rapidement.

\- Non, en fait j'ai l'intention de t'emmener au restaurant, répondit Zoro en baissant le regard. Du moins si ça te dis…

Sanji prit quelques instants, le temps de bien comprendre l'implication de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il eut soudain un moment d'hésitation. Etait-il prêt à tenter quelque chose avec cet homme ? Aurait-il suffisamment de temps à lui accorder ? Et puis il se rappela la décision qu'il avait prise la veille. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Sanji lui aurait demandé de sortir avec lui, pas forcément si rapidement, mais tout de même. Alors au diable les hésitations ! Et puis son expression de plus en plus dépitée l'incita à répondre sans plus tarder.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il en souriant à nouveau. Tu viens me chercher ici à huit heures ?

Son visage exprima tour à tour la surprise, le soulagement et enfin la joie, et Sanji en fut tout attendri.

\- Parfait ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Rapidement après, Zoro se leva, puis se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide bisou sur sa joue.

\- A ce soir ! lança-t-il en s'éloignant rapidement, laissant Sanji bouche bée.

Il le regarda retourner dans l'autre salle, prendre ses affaires, avant de revenir vers lui et se diriger vers la porte. Il lui fit un signe de la main, accompagné d'un large sourire, et disparut à l'extérieur.

Sanji resta de longues minutes abasourdi, mais incroyablement heureux. Il avait son rendez-vous. Avec cet homme. Il n'en croyait pas sa chance. Finalement, l'euphorie se calma un peu et il décida de se remettre au travail, priant pour que les heures s'écoulent rapidement jusqu'à ce que son bel inconnu revienne. Et il ne remarqua pas l'expression amusée de Conis lorsqu'elle vint lui apporter un café quelques minutes plus tard.


	2. Partie 2

\- Allez-y Monsieur Sanji, je vais faire la fermeture.

Sanji se retourna et se retrouva face à Conis. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme le regardait d'un air amusé.

\- P… pardon ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche. Faites-vous beau pour votre bel inconnu.

Sanji en resta sans voix.

\- Vous avez la fâcheuse habitude de marmonner dans votre barbe Monsieur Sanji, s'amusa la jeune femme devant son expression à la fois surprise et ébahie. Et puis vous croyiez peut-être que je n'allais rien remarquer ? La façon dont vous le déshabillez du regard à chaque fois qu'il vient ?

\- Euh… je… je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Conis. Je ne pensais pas avoir été si flagrant.

Sanji était mortifié. Il sentait ses joues chauffer et prendre probablement une belle couleur tomate.

Depuis le départ de Zoro, la journée s'était passée à la fois lentement et rapidement. L'heure de son rendez-vous approchait à grand pas et il se sentait nerveux. C'était une chose de flirter, c'en était une autre de discuter avec quelqu'un et apprendre à le connaître. Et s'il n'aimait pas Zoro finalement ? Peut-être qu'il avait une personnalité horrible… Mais Sanji en doutait. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir le peu de fois où ils s'étaient parlé, c'était plutôt tout le contraire. Mais si c'était l'inverse ? Si c'était Zoro qui ne l'appréciait pas ? Il avait après tout peu d'intérêts à part son travail, et n'avait pas le temps pour des loisirs. Il n'avait pas d'amis, ne s'intéressait pas à la politique, ni aux potins du showbiz… de quoi allaient-ils bien pouvoir parler ?

\- Monsieur Sanji ?

\- Pardon Conis, tu disais ?

\- Dépêchez-vous, il va bientôt arriver.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

\- Bien sûr ! Il n'y a presque plus personne. Et puis j'ai déjà fait la fermeture.

\- Bien… d'accord. Mais tu viendras plus tard demain. Je dois le retrouver ici donc je bouclerai tout avant d'y aller.

\- Je suis contente pour vous, Monsieur Sanji. Vous avez besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au travail.

\- Merci Conis. Tu es adorable, répondit Sanji en souriant stupidement.

Conis n'était pas la première étudiante avec qui il avait travaillé, mais elle était de loin la plus assidue et la plus attentionnée. Elle finirait son contrat à la fin de l'année scolaire, et elle lui manquerait beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas encore se permettre un employé, même à temps partiel, alors les quelques heures par semaine où elle était là étaient les bienvenues. Avec un peu de chance, elle resterait encore cet été. Il allait devoir en parler avec elle.

Un nouveau client arriva et Conis reprit son poste. Il en profita pour enfiler son blouson et s'éclipser. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres jusqu'à son appartement, les pensées déjà toutes occupées par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir mettre.

* * *

Zoro arriva cinq minutes avant l'heure de fermeture du _coffee shop_. Il attendit quelques secondes à l'extérieur avant de se décider à entrer. Sanji n'était pas là. C'était la jeune femme qui était au comptoir, occupée à compter les recettes du jour. Avec le sourire, elle lui dit que Sanji ne tarderait plus et l'invita à patienter en salle. Elle lui proposa une boisson, mais il refusa gentiment.

Il alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil club où il avait passé une bonne heure un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Pour passer le temps, il regarda autour de lui, examinant plus en détail la décoration. L'endroit était vraiment agréable et il était heureux de l'avoir découvert. C'est un de ses collègues qui lui en avait parlé et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Non seulement il avait trouvé un café qui servait du thé de qualité, ce qui était rare, mais en plus le barista était incroyablement canon. Il n'avait jamais particulièrement été attiré par les blonds, mais celui-là était digne des plus grands magazines de mode. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond vibrant, et il n'avait encore jamais vu d'yeux plus bleus que les siens. Ajoutant à cela un visage fin mais très masculin, un corps élancé et musclé, le résultat était étourdissant. Sans compter sa voix, suave et grave, qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

Ce n'était pas son habitude de flirter ainsi, si ouvertement, mais quelque chose en Sanji l'empêchait de se contrôler. Il voulait apprendre à le connaître, il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Ce n'était pas qu'une attirance physique, mais aussi une attirance émotionnelle. Il avait besoin de découvrir qui il était, de connaître son passé, ses rêves, ses ambitions, ses passions. Il voulait tout savoir. Sans oublier son corps. Il voulait voir ce qui se cachait sous ses vêtements. Il voulait savoir ce qui le faisait gémir, ce qui le faisait frémir. Il voulait tout de lui, et c'était assez effrayant. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela auparavant, n'avait jamais vraiment eu de petit-ami. Sa plus longue relation devait avoir duré un mois, et encore, ils avaient passés presque deux semaines sans se voir au milieu.

Alors dire qu'il était nerveux était un euphémisme. Il espérait être suffisamment à la hauteur pour Sanji, et si les choses devaient bien se passer entre eux, il priait pour qu'il ne foute pas tout en l'air sans même s'en rendre compte. Mais il n'eut pas la possibilité de se mettre encore plus la pression car il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Sanji s'élever aussitôt. Il l'entendit remercier son employée et lui dire qu'elle pouvait partir. Il se releva alors et se retourna vers lui. Il resta un instant le souffle coupé, et il espérait ne pas avoir la bouche grande ouverte et ne pas paraître trop stupide. Sanji était clairement passé chez lui pour se changer. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvés du volume et semblaient plus légers que jamais. Il portait maintenant un jean noir parfaitement ajusté, un t-shirt blanc à large encolure, laissant deviner des pectoraux bien dessinés, et une veste smoking noire. Il portait par-dessus le tout un manteau ouvert qui le protégerait du temps presque froid de la nuit.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait attendre ? demanda Sanji un sourire en coin.

Il avait certainement remarqué qu'il le détaillait du regard depuis plusieurs secondes.

\- Non, je viens d'arriver, parvint-il à articuler, tentant de reprendre son sang-froid.

\- Je peux te faire patienter encore deux minutes ? Je ferme tout et je suis à toi.

Zoro frémit. Il était persuadé que le sous-entendu était involontaire, et même passé inaperçu chez le blond, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser. Avoir cet homme "à lui" était une idée qui lui plaisait énormément.

La jeune femme ressortit d'une porte donnant sur l'arrière-boutique, habillée chaudement.

\- Passez une bonne soirée ! souhaita-t-elle en souriant tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- Merci Conis. A demain, répondit Sanji.

Zoro la remercia simplement d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le regarda, puis reporta son attention sur Sanji quand elle eut disparu dans la nuit. Ils étaient maintenant seuls, et Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire pour briser le silence. Il resta alors muet, espérant que l'absence de conversation ne devienne pas pesante.

Heureusement, Sanji eut rapidement fait le tour et ils sortirent à l'extérieur. Zoro patienta quelques secondes le temps qu'il descende et verrouille le rideau de fer. La rue était quasiment déserte. La nuit était déjà tombée, mais une légère lueur au loin entre les immeubles annonçait les jours qui se rallongeaient petit à petit.

\- On y va ? invita le barista.

\- Oui, heu… par ici, indiqua-t-il alors, retrouvant sa nervosité. Ça ne te gêne pas de marcher un peu ?

\- Pas du tout, au contraire, ça fait du bien après avoir été enfermé toute la journée.

\- C'est à une dizaine de minutes, à peine.

\- Ok, répondit Sanji. Ça te gêne si je fume ?

\- Je t'en prie.

Le silence reprit le temps qu'il allume sa cigarette et en tire les premières bouffées. Zoro cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation, mais son cerveau était devenu comme vide. Il se sentait incroyablement stupide à cet instant. Il jetait parfois des regards en coin à son voisin, se demandant encore comment il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il sorte avec lui. Cet homme était parfait.

\- Comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? demanda tout à coup Sanji, tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Oh euh… ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai commencé ce travail. En fait c'est un collègue qui m'a recommandé d'essayer ton café. Quand je lui ai dit que je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, il m'a dit que tu faisais aussi du thé. Alors j'ai décidé de tester.

\- Mais tu es d'ici quand même ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai grandi de l'autre côté de la ville. J'habite assez loin d'ici encore aujourd'hui. Donc avant ce travail je ne venais quasiment jamais par ici.

\- Dommage…, entendit-il Sanji murmurer.

Il se sentit sourire, et il perdit un peu de sa nervosité. Tout allait bien se passer. Sanji et lui étaient faits pour s'entendre, il en était persuadé.

Il repéra le restaurant où il avait réservé à quelques mètres à peine d'eux.

\- C'est ici, indiqua-t-il.

\- La Déferlante ? J'ai toujours voulu tester leur cuisine, lui avoua Sanji, levant ainsi ses doutes sur son choix de restaurant.

Il n'avait pas voulu taper trop haut pour un premier rendez-vous, et avait pensé qu'un restaurant plus abordable et simple serait mieux adapté pour les mettre à l'aise. Celui-ci proposait quasiment exclusivement des plats de poissons et de fruits de mer. Zoro aimait vraiment le poisson. C'est ce qui l'avait poussé à essayer ce restaurant il y a quelque temps. Et non seulement la nourriture était délicieuse, mais en plus le cadre était parfait. La lumière n'était pas trop forte, l'atmosphère générale était détendue, presque familiale. Et il y avait quelque chose qui rendait cet endroit unique, mais il laissa Sanji le découvrir par lui-même.

Ils entrèrent chacun leur tour, puis Zoro annonça sa réservation et ils furent conduits aussitôt vers leur place. Tandis qu'ils se faufilaient entre les tables derrière leur serveuse, il gardait un œil sur Sanji. Celui-ci regardait partout où il pouvait, découvrant les tables, la plupart à deux couverts, recouvertes d'une simple nappe blanche sur lesquelles étaient disposée de la vaisselle simple mais assortie, et un petit centre de table composé d'un petit bouquet et d'une bougie. Le tout restait sobre et cela sembla lui convenir. Il porta ensuite son attention sur le décor, et Zoro remarqua d'abord sa surprise, puis son ébahissement lorsqu'il découvrit les aquariums. Il y en avait plusieurs dans la salle, qui formaient comme des séparations entre les tables. A l'intérieur, se trouvaient de véritables paysages aquatiques absolument sublimes dans lesquels s'ébattaient de nombreux poissons d'eau douce.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à leur place, juste à côté de l'un d'entre eux.

Sanji semblait conquis si le sourire qu'il avait sur ses lèvres fines en était la preuve. Ils commandèrent un apéritif et la serveuse disparut, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, remarqua Sanji dans un souffle, comme s'il avait peur d'élever la voix.

Zoro acquiesça doucement de la tête, essayant de graver dans sa mémoire le sourire rayonnant qu'avait son vis-à-vis à cet instant. Il se sentait tout à coup rassuré de son choix, et se dit que la soirée commençait bien.

La serveuse réapparut après quelques minutes avec leurs apéritifs, minutes pendant lesquelles Sanji n'avait pas quitté l'aquarium du regard. Il était à hauteur parfaite lorsqu'ils étaient assis à côté, et ses yeux bleus s'attardaient sur les moindres détails.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir un aquarium comme ça chez moi…, rêva-t-il tout haut.

\- On dirait que j'ai frappé dans le mille, s'amusa Zoro.

\- Oui, tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux, reconnut Sanji en reportant enfin son regard sur lui. J'adore la mer et tout ce qui l'entoure.

\- Dommage que ceux-là ne soient pas marins, remarqua Zoro en désignant les poissons nageant tout près d'eux.

\- Je préfère ça. Je n'aime pas trop voir des poissons marins en aquarium. Surtout quand on sait que certains sont même prélevés dans la nature. Ceux-là au moins sont à coup sûr d'élevage.

Mais il remarqua le sourire en coin de Zoro, et sembla se reprendre aussitôt.

\- Désolé, tu ne m'a pas invité pour m'entendre parler de poissons.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, le rassura-t-il.

C'était même plutôt adorable, pensa-t-il dans sa tête. Il décida aussitôt de l'emmener à l'aquarium de la ville si jamais il avait la chance d'aller un peu plus loin avec lui… Le premier rendez-vous venait à peine de commencer et lui pensait déjà au suivant !

Après quelques minutes de silence un peu gêné, Zoro décida de relancer la conversation.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu as ce café ? demanda-t-il alors, curieux.

Sanji semblait après tout encore un peu jeune pour avoir sa propre affaire. Mais parfois…

\- Bientôt trois ans, répondit-il.

\- Tu l'as repris ou c'est toi qui l'as ouvert ?

\- Non, je l'ai créé de toute pièce.

La fierté et la passion se lisaient sur son visage, et Zoro le laissa raconter son histoire, seulement interrompu par l'arrivée de leurs plats. Il apprit qu'il était parti de rien, simplement une passion pour le café et l'envie de le faire redécouvrir au plus grand nombre. Il lui raconta la bataille qu'il avait menée avec les banquiers pour qu'ils l'aident à financer son projet, les heures qu'il avait passé à monter tout un tas de dossiers, la joie qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait appris que cela avait enfin été accepté, puis encore de nombreuses heures à trouver le local parfait, inventer la décoration et l'atmosphère du lieu, trouver un nom, des fournisseurs… Zoro était impressionné. Lui n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire tout cela pour ouvrir sa propre boîte. C'était bien trop compliqué, sans compter qu'au final on pouvait vous refuser le crédit, faisant s'écrouler tout le projet.

\- Les horaires sont difficiles, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis trois ans, mais je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde, termina Sanji, des étincelles dans les yeux.

\- C'est bien, tu fais ce que tu aimes. Ça doit être plus facile de se lever le matin, s'amusa Zoro.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas de problème de ce côté-là. Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

\- On ne peut pas vraiment dire ça non…, réfléchit Zoro.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas son travail, mais il ne se voyait pas vraiment le faire toute sa vie. De toute façon, son avenir professionnel était encore incertain, donc rien n'était perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement dans cette "agence de pub au bout de la rue" ? demanda Sanji en le citant mot pour mot.

Son sourire amusé, presque moqueur, attira l'attention de Zoro. Le barista semblait ne pas avoir peur de dire ce qu'il pensait, et ça lui plaisait assez. Il n'aimait pas les hypocrites ou les gens qui se retenaient par politesse. Si on avait quelque chose à dire, alors il fallait le dire, c'était une question d'honnêteté, et si cela froissait l'autre, alors tant pis.

\- Je ne suis qu'un assistant. En gros c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot et les autres qui en prennent crédit. S'il y a quelque chose à finir de toute urgence c'est moi qui m'y colle, même si je ne dois pas dormir la nuit, s'il y a un client mécontent c'est encore pour moi…

\- Ça n'a pas l'air très amusant…

\- C'est vrai. Mais malgré tout j'apprends beaucoup de choses, c'est intéressant.

\- Mais le salaire ne doit pas suivre, supposa Sanji.

\- Pas vraiment non. Et ce n'est qu'un CDD de 6 mois.

\- Peut-être qu'ils te garderont après.

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Apparemment ils ne gardent jamais les assistants.

\- Hm. Et tu voudrais continuer là-dedans après ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. J'aimerais faire quelque chose d'un peu différent je pense. Là tout est question d'argent, mais moi j'aimerais travailler pour aider les autres. On verra bien le moment venu.

Il n'était pas du genre à faire des plans à long terme. Il préférait laisser les choses venir d'elles-mêmes. Bien souvent, cela créait des occasions ou des opportunités qui ne se seraient peut-être jamais produites si tout avait été tracé au millimètre.

La suite du repas se termina agréablement. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et découvrirent que c'était quelque chose de facile à faire malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps.

La soirée était vraiment rafraîchissante pour Sanji. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas déconnecté ainsi du travail, et cela lui faisait incroyablement de bien. Sans compter que son attraction pour Zoro s'en retrouvait amplifiée. Il appréciait sa façon de penser, de voir les choses, sa façon de s'exprimer en peu de mots mais qui allaient à l'essentiel. Il ressentait une certaine franchise et une honnêteté dans son comportement et c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Il aimait aussi les quelques boutades et petites piques placées ici et là au cours du repas. Il espérait qu'avec le temps, cela deviendrait un jeu entre eux. C'était un passe-temps qu'il affectionnait, même si parfois cela pouvait paraître un peu rude. Mais il était persuadé que Zoro ne le prendrait pas mal, et lui répondrait certainement de la même façon.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils quittèrent le restaurant et reprirent le chemin qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt en sens inverse.

\- Merci, remercia doucement Sanji au bout de quelques minutes.

Devant l'air perplexe de Zoro, il décida d'élaborer.

\- Merci de m'avoir invité, et merci de m'avoir permis de penser à autre chose pendant quelques heures. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée.

Zoro ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais son sourire heureux, où pointait une petite touche de soulagement, informa Sanji de tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

\- Je t'en prie, répondit-il finalement sans cesser de sourire.

\- Mais la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye.

Le message ne passa pas inaperçu de Zoro, et son sourire s'élargit encore plus.

Sanji découvrait qu'il aimait le voir sourire. Cela semblait le rajeunir, et le rendait encore plus beau et sexy. Il rougit presque à cette pensée, se disant qu'il avait hâte de passer la vitesse supérieure avec cet homme parfait.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant son café, puis il dirigea Zoro jusqu'au pied de son appartement.

\- Tu veux monter boire un verre ou quelque chose ?

Il sembla réfléchir, mais répondit finalement en souriant doucement.

\- Merci, mais je vais rentrer. Tu travailles demain, je ne voudrais pas qu'à cause de moi tu sois en retard.

Sanji sourit sous l'attention.

\- En même temps c'est moi le patron…, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Une prochaine fois ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, ne sachant trop quoi dire. C'était un peu embarrassant, mais Sanji n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux des siens.

\- Ça te gêne si je prends ton numéro de téléphone ? Tu sais pour… se parler même si on ne se voit pas.

La maladresse de Zoro le fit craquer encore plus. Il était adorable. En plus de tout le reste.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème.

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors, annonça Zoro après qu'ils se soient échangés leurs numéros.

\- Ok.

\- On se voit lundi ?

\- Je serais là.

\- Bien, hm… bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Sanji le regarda s'éloigner de quelques pas en souriant, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'il le vit s'arrêter, puis faire demi-tour. Tout alla tellement vite qu'il mit quelques temps à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. En quelques enjambées, Zoro était à nouveau devant lui, et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, il s'était penché vers lui et avait déposé ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'échange avait été bref mais intense. Sans un mot, Zoro était reparti, et ce n'est que quelques mètres plus loin qu'il se retourna et qu'ils échangèrent un sourire.

Sanji le regarda s'éloigner, et disparaître dans la nuit, avant de reprendre ses esprits et d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et de monter les marches jusque son appartement. Le sourire accroché à ses lèvres mit très longtemps à disparaître. En fait, il était encore là le lendemain matin lorsqu'il ouvrit son café et accueillit son premier client de la journée.


	3. Partie 3

En début d'après-midi, Sanji eut la surprise de voir Zoro débarquer dans son café, accompagné d'un homme dans la quarantaine. Ce qui l'étonna par-dessus tout fut qu'il portait un costume. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent du comptoir et commandèrent chacun leur tour. Sanji prépara leurs boissons puis se retourna vers eux. L'homme paya et Sanji risqua un coup d'œil en direction de Zoro. Celui-ci le regardait et il échangea avec lui un regard blasé, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il aurait mieux aimé être ailleurs à cet instant. Ou du moins seul et en tenue décontractée. Sanji lui offrit un sourire compatissant et les regarda aller s'installer dans deux fauteuils disposés autour d'une table libre. Ils sortirent aussitôt ordinateurs portables, tablettes et documents, et Sanji soupira.

Il avait bien compris que cet homme devait être son patron, ou tout du moins le publicitaire pour qui il était assistant. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'il ait à travailler un dimanche, mais ce n'était pas sa place de faire une remarque. Il prit quelques minutes pour détailler l'homme du regard. Il était plutôt attirant et athlétique, mais sa mâchoire semblait constamment serrée et lui donnait un air strict et dur. Son costume devait être de marque et coûter plus qu'un mois de loyer de son appartement. Sanji n'était pas sûr de l'apprécier.

Il continua de les observer quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau client détourne son attention. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il jeta quelques coups d'œil dans leur direction, mais ils étaient très concentrés sur leur travail et il ne réussit pas à croiser le regard de Zoro.

Pendant les moments où il était libre, il repensait à leur dîner de la veille. Il avait vraiment passé un super moment, et il avait hâte de recommencer. Le souvenir du baiser que Zoro lui avait donné avant de partir amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il plaçait de grands espoirs dans cette relation, les débuts étaient après tout très prometteurs.

Il fallait dire qu'il était un romantique, et leur rencontre aurait pu être tirée d'une de ces comédies romantiques qu'il affectionnait tant. La fille ordinaire qui rencontrait ce mec super beau et sexy, qui pensait n'avoir aucune chance et qui au final trouvait le grand amour. Certes la situation était un peu différente, mais tout de même.

Après un coup d'œil dans la direction de Zoro qui lui appris que les deux hommes étaient encore en plein travail, il soupira et s'installa avec son livre sur le tabouret qu'il avait placé derrière le comptoir pour les moments creux comme celui-ci, heureux de pouvoir soulager un peu ses jambes.

Le temps passait et les clients se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Ceux en salle qui partaient n'étaient pas renouvelés, et bientôt, Zoro et son collègue furent les seuls encore assis dans les canapés, à l'exception d'un couple au fond de la salle. S'ils s'éternisaient trop, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de les mettre à la porte. Il terminait de servir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui lui laissa généreusement un pourboire, quand il remarqua que le collègue de Zoro sortait avec son téléphone dans une main et un paquet de cigarettes dans l'autre. Priant pour qu'il y reste plusieurs minutes, il se dépêcha de préparer un chai latte et l'apporta à son nouveau petit-ami.

Celui-ci avait retiré ses lunettes et se frottait les yeux, et ne remarqua pas tout de suite sa présence. Quand il déposa la tasse sur la table basse, le léger bruit de verre qu'elle produisit le fit légèrement sursauter. Sanji s'accroupit à son niveau et posa une main sur son genou pour se maintenir en équilibre. Il vit Zoro rougir légèrement à ce contact et sourit intérieurement.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— J'avais pas prévu de passer mon dimanche comme ça, répondit Zoro en lui souriant légèrement.

Il paraissait fatigué et Sanji ne serait pas étonné qu'il ait un mal de tête naissant.

— C'était si urgent que ça ?

— Oui, la présentation aux clients est demain, et Frédéric m'a appelé vers 11h pour me dire qu'il voulait tout refaire.

Sanji supposa que ce Frédéric était le type au téléphone dehors. Décidément, il l'appréciait de moins en moins, pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir s'il revenait. Apparemment, il avait encore un peu de temps et il reporta son attention sur Zoro.

— Merci pour ça, lui dit celui-ci, reconnaissant, en prenant sa tasse et en buvant une gorgée de son thé. J'en avais besoin.

— C'est ce que je me suis dit, répondit Sanji, content de lui. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?

— On a bien avancé, on règle les derniers détails donc je pense qu'on aura bientôt fini, pourquoi ?

— Je ferme dans une demi-heure, répondit Sanji, penaud.

— Oh, réalisa Zoro, bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas si on n'a pas fini on retournera au bureau.

— Je peux dépasser de quelques minutes si besoin, mais pas trop...

Il avait toujours peur des contrôles depuis qu'il avait ouvert son _coffee shop_. Pour l'instant, il était passé au travers, que ce soit pour les conditions de travail ou le service d'hygiène, mais il savait qu'il y aurait droit un jour ou l'autre. Et même si techniquement il n'avait rien à craindre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter ce jour.

— Tu fais quelque chose après ? demanda Zoro après un silence de quelques secondes.

— Il me faudra quelques minutes pour ranger et tout mettre en ordre, mais après non.

— Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Il était adorable et Sanji craqua encore plus pour cet homme. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son dimanche à faire des heures supp' et il lui proposait quand même de l'aider après.

— Tu ne préfèrerais pas rentrer chez toi pour te reposer un peu ?

— Non, je préfère passer du temps avec toi.

Ce fut au tour de Sanji de rougir, et il ne trouva pas la force de refuser. Il accepta donc son aide et scella leur petit accord en se penchant vers lui et en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Zoro essayer de prolonger un peu le geste, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. La porte du café venait de s'ouvrir, alors il s'empressa de se reculer un peu. Il frotta rapidement le genou de Zoro sur lequel sa main était toujours posée avant de se relever.

— Vous désirez autre chose ? proposa-t-il à ce Frédéric.

— Non, ça ira, répondit celui-ci d'un ton plutôt sec, et sans un merci.

Sanji serra les dents et s'éloigna, entendant vaguement Zoro annoncer à son patron qu'ils devraient partir d'ici une demi-heure.

Durant ce laps de temps, il commença à remettre en ordre tables et chaises, vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié dans les toilettes et en salle, puis fit un tour en cuisine pour s'assurer que tout était rangé à sa place. Les employés de l'agence de propreté dont il louait les services arriveraient peu de temps après la fermeture pour faire le grand nettoyage hebdomadaire. Cela lui coûtait certes une somme rondelette dont il pourrait se passer, mais au moins il savait que tout était fait dans les normes. Et puis c'était toujours ça de temps libre en plus pour lui, chose qu'il n'avait déjà pas beaucoup. Son tour d'inspection fut donc plus rapide que les autres jours et il revint bientôt derrière son comptoir.

Il remarqua que Zoro et son collègue rangeaient tous leurs papiers qui avaient fini par recouvrir la table basse. Une fois fait, ce dernier serra la main de Zoro avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Sanji échangea un regard et un sourire avec son petit-ami, qui soupira avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Sanji ne perdit pas de temps et alla fermer la porte du café et retourner le petit panneau indiquant qu'ils n'étaient plus ouverts.

— Tu veux boire autre chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite en ramassant la tasse vide.

— Non, merci. Tu veux que je t'aide ?

— C'est bon, reste assis, le coupa-t-il dans son élan et malgré leur petit accord un peu plus tôt. Je nettoie ça, je vide la vitrine et j'ai fini.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire tout cela. Il termina de mettre les quelques pâtisseries qui restaient dans une boîte et qui lui feraient office de dessert ce soir ou de petit-déjeuner demain matin, puis éteignit les lumières. Ils sortirent ensuite dans la rue et patientèrent les quelques secondes que prenait le rideau de fer pour se fermer. Il faisait assez frais aujourd'hui, et le ciel était bouché. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il pleuve dans la nuit.

Comme d'un commun accord, ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement de Sanji au pas de promenade. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, Sanji ne savait pas si Zoro resterait encore un peu avec lui ou rentrerait chez lui, alors il voulait retarder au maximum le moment de leur séparation. C'est un geste de Zoro qui l'incita à prendre la parole. En effet, il se frotta les tempes comme pour en chasser une douleur, confirmant les soupçons de Sanji un peu plus tôt.

— Tu as mal au crâne ? demanda-t-il sur un ton compatissant.

— Oui. Et j'ai une grosse demi-heure de bus pour rentrer, ça va être l'enfer, répondit Zoro en gémissant presque.

— Tu veux monter quelques minutes ? Je dois avoir du paracétamol.

Zoro tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Il devait être surpris qu'il l'invite à nouveau chez lui, pensa Sanji. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça qu'ils se connaissaient. Pourtant il ne sembla pas hésiter longtemps avant d'acquiescer, probablement heureux de pouvoir soulager son mal de tête avant d'avoir à affronter les transports en commun.

Arrivés devant son immeuble, Sanji entra rapidement le code pour ouvrir la porte du hall, puis guida Zoro jusqu'au troisième et dernier étage.

— Ce n'est pas très grand ni très neuf, mais c'est chez moi, prévint-il en tournant la clé dans la serrure.

Il habitait dans ce qui devait être à l'époque l'espace réservé aux domestiques. Lors du rachat de l'immeuble et de sa subdivision en appartements, les nouveaux propriétaires avaient dû rassembler deux chambres pour en faire un petit studio. Il ouvrit le panneau de bois un peu branlant et laissa passer Zoro. Il entra à son tour et referma derrière lui, puis se tourna pour observer la réaction de son petit-ami.

L'entrée donnait directement sur la pièce à vivre, composée d'un canapé, d'un meuble télé, et de quelques meubles de rangement et d'une bibliothèque. Sur la gauche, un petit renfoncement contenait la minuscule cuisine ouverte. A droite, la tout aussi minuscule salle de bain longeait l'entrée, et derrière elle, un autre renfoncement, plus profond que celui de la cuisine, contenait la chambre. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de séparation avec la pièce à vivre, mais Sanji y avait installé un rideau quasiment aussitôt à son arrivée pour tenter de créer comme un petit cocon contenant son lit. Il n'avait jamais réussi à dormir dans des pièces trop vastes.

Zoro ne fit aucun commentaire, mais il n'avait pas l'air repoussé alors Sanji compta ça comme une victoire. Il le laissa balayer la pièce du regard, s'attardant sur des détails qui échappèrent à Sanji, et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois rentré dedans, il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'espace pour se retourner. Mais les concepteurs avaient tout de même réussi à y faire entrer un lavabo, des toilettes, et une baignoire qui occupait tout le mur du fond. Sanji aurait préféré une douche, mais ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui se faisait au moment de la rénovation. Se rappelant du mal de tête de Zoro, il ouvrit le traditionnel placard à pharmacie au-dessus du lavabo, encore autre chose dont il se serait bien passé, et se mit à la recherche de la boîte de paracétamol. Il la trouva en quelques secondes et revint dans la pièce principale.

— Fais comme chez toi, invita-t-il Zoro qui était toujours debout près de l'entrée. Assieds-toi dans le canapé, j'arrive. 

Dans la cuisine, il prit un verre qu'il remplit d'eau, puis apporta le tout à Zoro.

— Merci, remercia celui-ci en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu sans.

Sa petite pointe d'humour fit sourire Sanji et il le regarda avaler le cachet. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui proposer de rester encore, regarder un film ou autre. Le silence se creusa entre eux, et Sanji ne savait pas du tout comment le combler. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, mais tout semblait avoir été chamboulé depuis sa rencontre avec son bel inconnu. Il sourit intérieurement à ce surnom. C'était quelque chose qui durerait probablement pendant encore longtemps.

— Je vais devoir me lever tôt demain, remarqua soudain Zoro, comme s'il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Il tourna la tête vers lui et voyant son expression, il décida de préciser.

— Frédéric veut que je sois au travail à 8h pour tout mettre au point avant la réunion à 9h. En comptant le trajet, il va falloir que je me lève vers 6h30.

Il n'avait pas l'air du tout enchanté à cette perspective. Sanji n'avait pas de problème pour se lever tôt. C'était une question d'habitude. Même s'il devait bien avouer que parfois il aimerait bien faire la grasse matinée.

— Tu devrais rentrer alors, te reposer, s'entendit-il dire.

Zoro fronça aussitôt les sourcils, et il eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

— Tu veux que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-il.

— Honnêtement, non. Mais tu es fatigué et tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en forme demain, répondit prudemment Sanji.

— Il est encore tôt…

Sanji sourit une nouvelle fois. Son petit-ami n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de partir.

— Tu peux rester alors. On peut se faire un film, et je dois avoir de quoi préparer un dîner. Il reste même des pâtisseries pour le dessert.

— Tu essayes de m'avoir avec de la nourriture ? fit semblant de s'offusquer Zoro.

— De une, je t'ai déjà, et de deux, je suis un très bon cuisinier, tu aurais tort de manquer ça.

— Epate-moi alors, murmura Zoro en se penchant vers lui.

Sanji l'imita aussitôt, comme attiré par un aimant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et il ressentit à nouveau ces petites décharges qui parcouraient tout son corps. Le baiser resta simple et candide, mais il n'en était pas moins intense. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent et Sanji invita Zoro à choisir un film pendant qu'il allait voir dans son frigo ce qui lui restait.

Il trouva de quoi faire un plateau télé avec des sandwiches de pain de mie sans croûte, son pêché mignon. Il était devenu un expert en sandwiches n'ayant souvent pas le temps ou l'énergie le soir pour se faire plus que ça. L'hiver, il complétait son repas avec une soupe qu'il préparait en grande quantité le dimanche et qui lui durait ainsi toute la semaine. Même s'il aimait cuisiner, il ne faisait jamais de choses très compliquées, cela n'aurait pas vraiment de sens puisqu'il était seul. Il essayait quand même d'équilibrer ses sandwiches du mieux qu'il pouvait et avec les années, il avait inventé des combinaisons qui pourraient paraître surprenantes mais qui étaient délicieuses, du moins à son goût. Quoi qu'il en soit, il estima qu'il avait encore du temps avant de se mettre au travail. Il n'était après tout qu'à peine 17 heures passées. Il revint dans le salon et tomba sur Zoro, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

— Tu as l'air d'aimer les comédies romantiques dis-moi.

— Ça te pose un problème ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

— Pas du tout, c'était juste une remarque, se justifia Zoro en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

— Tu as choisi ? s'enquit-il sur un ton plus doux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment honte d'aimer les comédies romantiques, mais il ne se résumait pas non plus à ça. Il possédait quelques films d'action et policiers aussi.

— Oui, je crois que je vais partir sur celui-ci, répondit Zoro en lui montrant la jaquette d'un DVD.

— Coup de foudre à Notting Hill ? C'est un classique…

— Je l'ai jamais vu, avoua son petit-ami.

Sanji était presque scandalisé. Comme il venait de le dire, c'était un classique, quelque chose que tout le monde devait au moins voir une fois dans sa vie.

— On va y remédier alors.

Rapidement, Sanji mis en route le lecteur DVD et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le canapé. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment collés l'un à l'autre, mais Sanji pouvait tout de même sentir la chaleur émanant de Zoro. C'était agréable et il se détendit complètement, se fondant presque dans les coussins. Cela faisait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois où il avait regardé un film avec quelqu'un. Il avait pris l'habitude de vivre seul et il ne pouvait nier que le changement était appréciable. C'était vraiment apaisant d'avoir quelqu'un à côté de soi, d'entendre sa respiration, les petits bruits qu'il faisait à un passage ou un autre du film. Sanji sourit discrètement et se concentra sur le film. Il l'avait vu tellement de fois qu'il connaissait toutes les répliques par cœur, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ce chef-d'œuvre.

Il était tellement bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer, et bientôt, le générique de fin apparut à l'écran.

— Alors, tes impressions ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— C'était pas mal, reconnut Zoro d'un air un peu sceptique. J'aurais cru que ça aurait été pire.

Sanji s'esclaffa de rire devant la mine de son petit-ami. Presque comme si ça lui faisait mal d'avouer qu'il avait apprécié une comédie romantique. C'était mignon.

— Tu restes encore un peu ? demanda-t-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

— Si tu veux toujours de moi, oui.

— Bien sûr, je t'ai promis un dîner après tout, rappela Sanji en souriant.

Sur ces mots, il se releva et retourna dans sa cuisine. L'avantage des cuisines ouvertes comme la sienne, c'était qu'il pouvait préparer le repas tout en continuant à discuter avec Zoro. En quelques minutes, il sortit tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin et se mit au travail. Zoro le rejoignit rapidement, le regardant travailler un peu à l'écart pour ne pas le gêner. Le silence était agréable, et il ne se sentait pas du tout perturbé par la présence de Zoro si près de lui. Ils échangeaient parfois un regard, ou un sourire, et Sanji se sentait heureux après chacun de ces petits gestes.

Vingt minutes seulement plus tard, l'habitude aidant, le repas était près et ils retournèrent s'installer dans le canapé. Cette fois-ci, Zoro s'assit tout près de lui et leurs cuisses se touchèrent sur toute leur longueur. Sanji regarda Zoro se servir et engloutir ses sandwiches, un sourire aux lèvres et des papillons dans le ventre. L'homme assis à côté de lui était probablement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis l'ouverture de son _coffee shop_. Et c'était maintenant qu'il avait de la compagnie qu'il comprit à quel point il avait été seul ces dernières années. La routine avait dissimulé cette solitude, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle n'en était pas moins là. Et il avait soudain peur de ce qui se passerait si jamais ça ne marchait pas avec Zoro. Comment allait-il réagir en se retrouvant à nouveau seul ? Allait-il tenir le choc ?

— Ça va ? s'éleva soudain la voix de Zoro, qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

— Oui, oui, c'est rien, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main.

Il aurait bien le temps de penser à ça plus tard. Il ne voulait pas gâcher les moments qu'il passerait avec Zoro à penser à ce genre de choses. Il était bien décidé à en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Il se pencha pour attraper un sandwich puis se concentra sur le film qui avait commencé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se laissa porter par l'intrigue facile à comprendre, Zoro avait choisi un film d'action cette fois-ci, et oublia tout le reste. A la moitié, ils avaient déjà terminé tout ce que Sanji avait préparé, et Zoro avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Sanji s'était tendu quelques minutes, pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment réagir, puis il s'était détendu et avait même terminé le film la tête posée sur l'épaule de son petit-ami. C'est dans un état de somnolence avancé qu'il regarda le générique de fin défiler, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes à fixer l'écran noir avant de réaliser que le film était terminé.

Il bâilla ouvertement, incitant Zoro à en faire de même. Il était bien là, collé contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, la main de Zoro caressant doucement ses cheveux. C'était un geste qui l'avait toujours apaisé et bercé, et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se faufiler dans son lit et dormir. Avec Zoro de préférence.

— Je vais devoir y aller, remarqua celui-ci avec réluctance, brisant du même coup la petite fantaisie que Sanji venait de se faire.

Il soupira, conscient que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Il aurait certainement d'autres occasions.

— Ok. Je t'accompagne à l'arrêt de bus alors.

Zoro ne protesta même pas, et Sanji espérait que c'était parce que lui non plus ne voulait pas se séparer. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se décider enfin à se lever du canapé. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite rapidement dans la rue où la nuit était tombée. Il faisait frais, presque froid, et Sanji frissonna. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un manteau, et il allait certainement le regretter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt, et après avoir jeté un œil aux horaires, Zoro lui apprit qu'ils auraient dix minutes à attendre.

— Merci pour cette soirée, lui dit-il en se retournant vers lui. C'était très agréable.

— J'ai passé un super moment aussi, répondit Sanji.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis Zoro attrapa la manche de son pull et l'attira à lui. Sanji se laissa faire et se retrouva bientôt pressé contre le corps musclé de son petit-ami. Sa chaleur l'enveloppa et il sentit ses frissons diminuer. Zoro passa ses bras autour de lui et frotta son dos pour le réchauffer, tandis qu'il enroula les siens autour de son cou. Il enfouit son visage contre sa peau et apprécia le moment. Une nouvelle fois, il eut cette sensation étrange, un peu mélancolique, de réaliser à quel point il avait été seul jusqu'à cet instant. Il se sentait vide et resserra son étreinte autour de Zoro pour tenter de chasser cette désagréable impression.

Il ne savait pas si Zoro avait compris son état ou si c'était une simple coïncidence, toujours était-il qu'il déposa un baiser contre la peau de son cou avant de se reculer légèrement et de l'embrasser tendrement. Sa main vint encadrer sa mâchoire, forçant sa tête à s'incliner vers l'arrière pour approfondir le baiser. Sanji soupira, cette fois de bien-être, et rendit à Zoro son geste. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, ils posèrent leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre et partagèrent le même air. Sanji ne voulait pas que ce moment se termine, pourtant il savait que le bus ne tarderait plus à présent. Alors à nouveau, il enfouit son visage contre le cou de Zoro et s'imprégna de son odeur et de sa chaleur. La main de ce dernier se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans ses cheveux, et Sanji espéra que ce geste devienne une habitude pour Zoro. Il en était déjà accro.

Mais leur petite bulle éclata quand ils entendirent le bus tourner le coin de la rue et approcher. Ils se séparèrent avec réluctance et Zoro déposa un dernier et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

— A demain, lança-t-il juste avant de se retourner pour monter à bord.

— A demain, répondit-il en souriant.

Il regarda Zoro s'installer dans le bus quasi désert et lui fit un signe de la main lorsque le véhicule démarra. Il ne se retourna pour prendre la direction de son appartement que lorsque Zoro fut hors de vue, inconscient du fait qu'un sourire étirait toujours ses lèvres.


	4. Partie 4

Sanji regardait ses muffins cuire en sifflotant. Il ouvrirait dans dix minutes maintenant, et tout était prêt. Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là et toutes ses préparations s'étaient enchaînées avec fluidité. Il avait préparé les pâtes à tarte, mis à jour la carte, coupé les fruits et préparé les muffins en question en un rien de temps. Il avait même eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à son stock et de noter dans un coin de sa tête les produits qu'il allait devoir bientôt commander.

Il laissa les dernières minutes de cuisson terminer toutes seules et alla ouvrir les portes et retourner le petit panneau indiquant qu'ils étaient ouverts. Il n'y avait habituellement personne les premières minutes, et aujourd'hui ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Il eut le temps de sortir sa fournée et d'arranger sa vitrine de pâtisseries avant que le premier client n'arrive enfin. Il lui servit avec le sourire un café à emporter et se retrouva ainsi embarqué pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

A midi et quart, pile à l'heure, Zoro entra dans le café un sac à la main. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble, et Zoro se chargeait d'aller leur acheter des sandwiches à la boulangerie située au bout de la rue.

Il combla les quelques mètres jusqu'au comptoir en quelques enjambées, puis le contourna pour aller planter un bisou sur la tempe de Sanji. Il s'assit ensuite sans cérémonie sur le comptoir et commença à fouiller dans son sac.

Au début, Sanji avait eu du mal à le laisser l'embrasser comme ça, devant tout le monde. C'était son travail après tout, et il n'avait pas envie de perdre des clients à cause de ça, cela ne faisait pas très professionnel. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que personne n'y prêtait attention. Et puis Zoro arrivait bien souvent quand il n'y avait personne pour commander, et les clients en salle étaient dans leur petite bulle, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Zoro lui présenta son sandwich et il tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Sans un mot, ils commencèrent à manger. Sanji regardait en souriant son petit-ami engloutir son repas. Il finissait toujours en quelques minutes, alors que lui-même en prenait bien dix. Cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que son petit-ami, il aurait certainement trouvé ça répugnant, mais il trouvait au contraire que c'était mignon chez Zoro. Cela montrait qu'il était suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour ne pas avoir peur d'avoir de la sauce sur les lèvres. En fait, c'était autre chose qui le dérangeait.

— Tu vas finir par me faire perdre des clients à t'asseoir là, remarqua-t-il, toujours souriant.

Zoro releva le regard vers lui et leva un sourcil circonspect.

— Pas grave, je suis sûr que je pourrais t'en faire gagner dix fois plus que ceux que tu auras perdu.  

— Et comment tu t'y prendrais ? demanda-t-il, curieux et amusé.

— En commençant par enlever cette pendule, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Sanji se retourna et regarda l'objet en question. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait cette pendule? Elle était très bien ! Il l'avait choisie exprès pour coller avec l'ambiance du lieu, et point important à ses yeux, elle ne faisait aucun bruit !

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma pendule ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

— Tu as déjà vu des pendules dans les salles d'attente de médecin, ou à la banque ?

— Non…, répondit-il prudemment sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

— Et pourquoi à ton avis ?

Il prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

— C'est le meilleur moyen pour rappeler à tes clients le temps qui passe. S'il n'y a pas de pendule, ils ne se rendent pas compte du temps qu'ils passent chez toi, ou à attendre à la banque.

— Donc ils restent plus longtemps et consomment plus ?

— Exactement !

— Mais ils ont des montres, des portables, ils savent quelle heure il est non ?

— Oui mais ils ne l'ont pas sous les yeux continuellement. Si tu veux qu'ils restent plus longtemps ici, il faut qu'ils oublient le temps, que ton café se transforme en espace intemporel.

Sanji fit une moue dubitative. Il devait bien avouer que ça se tenait.

— Donc tu penses que je devrais l'enlever ?

— Oui.

— Mais ça ne me fera pas gagner de nouveaux clients.

— Non, mais c'est un début.

— Ok…

Il lui lança un regard étonné que Zoro ne vit pas, trop occupé à finir son repas. Est-ce qu'il connaissait d'autres petits trucs comme celui-ci qui pourraient améliorer sa petite affaire ? Il essaierait de lui en reparler un peu plus tard, pour l'instant, une autre question lui vint à l'esprit.

— C'est toujours bon pour ce soir ?

— Oui, je devrais finir à l'heure aujourd'hui.

— Super.

Ils avaient prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, et Sanji avait même demandé à Conis de faire la fermeture pour pouvoir partir un peu plus tôt. Ils n'avaient rien de vraiment prévu, mais Sanji pensait à emmener Zoro au restaurant. En trois semaines, ils n'y étaient pas encore retournés, et il avait hâte de lui rendre la faveur. Il n'avait pas encore décidé dans quel restaurant ils iraient. Ils choisiraient ensemble le moment venu.

Son petit-ami avait fini de manger et il le regardait à présent ouvertement. Sanji se força à penser à autre chose pour ne pas rougir. Il avait toujours du mal à se contenir quand il le regardait comme ça. Son regard avait quelque chose qui l'embarrassait. Il n'aimait pas trop être le centre d'attention comme ça, mais dans un sens, c'était aussi flatteur. Il se doutait de ce que Zoro pensait. Lui aussi pensait à la même chose quand il regardait son petit-ami ces derniers temps. Il y avait comme une faim dans ces yeux gris qui le fixait. Peut-être que ce soir…

Il frissonna et décida de ne pas partir sur cette voie. Là encore, il verrait le moment venu. S'il devait se passer quelque chose, alors il se passerait quelque chose.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur pause déjeuner à discuter de choses et d'autres, Sanji s'interrompant parfois pour servir un client. Il aimait beaucoup ces moments passés avec Zoro. Cela leur permettait de se voir tous les jours. Si bien que maintenant, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans lui. Non pour la dernière fois, il se dit qu'il avait été bien seul avant sa rencontre avec lui, et il réalisait maintenant que cette solitude lui avait pesé. Avec son travail, il avait rarement le temps de penser, donc il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais maintenant qu'il avait une autre vie, maintenant que Zoro était là, c'était comme une évidence.

En plus d'un petit-ami, Zoro était aussi devenu un ami. Il n'en avait pas eu depuis l'école, et encore, c'était plus des camarades de classe que des amis à proprement parler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été très populaire, et il était souvent montré du doigt. Sans parents, avec juste un vieux cuisinier comme tuteur, il était différent des autres enfants, et c'était toujours le meilleur moyen pour ne pas être inclus dans leurs jeux. De toute façon, il préférait être seul dans son coin, et ça non plus, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé, que ce soit à l'école primaire ou plus tard au lycée. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Il n'était pas du genre à avoir cinquante amis, toujours fourrés ensemble. Il en avait forcément un peu souffert quand il était gamin, mais c'était vite passé.

Pourtant, depuis la mort de son tuteur, il s'était retrouvé véritablement seul pour la première fois. Il s'était débrouillé seul pour monter son _coffee shop_ et pour le gérer jusqu'à ce jour. Il avait été bien occupé et n'avait pas ressenti la solitude peser sur son cœur. Depuis sa rencontre avec Zoro, tout avait changé, et il espérait vraiment que les choses marchent bien entre eux aussi longtemps que possible. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de se retrouver à nouveau seul.

— Ça va ?

Sanji sursauta légèrement. Il avait oublié la présence de Zoro et il avait dû voir son changement d'expression alors que tous ces souvenirs remontaient. Il s'empressa de le rassurer.

— Oui oui, tout va bien.

Il esquissa même un sourire pour être plus convaincant.

Zoro ne lui demanda pas s'il en était vraiment sûr, et Sanji lui en était reconnaissant, mais il le regarda d'un air suspicieux pendant encore quelques secondes avant d'hausser les épaules et de passer à autre chose.

— Je dois y aller dans cinq minutes, continua-t-il en levant les yeux vers la fameuse horloge.

Sanji ne répondit pas, mais il se sentait triste qu'il doive déjà partir. L'heure passait toujours trop vite.

— Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose dans la cuisine, annonça-t-il après avoir fait un tour de salle des yeux pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers la porte et fut content de constater que Zoro était sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la pièce, puis Sanji poussa la porte derrière eux en prenant soin de laisser une légère ouverture, histoire d'avoir tout de même un œil sur son commerce.

Pas que cela serve vraiment à quelque chose, puisqu'il se retourna ensuite et attrapa Zoro par le cou pour l'amener contre lui et l'embrasser. Revenu de sa surprise, son petit-ami passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher encore plus leur corps, et Sanji pouvait sentir son sourire contre ses lèvres. Ils passèrent leurs dernières minutes de pause ainsi, aveugles et sourds à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. C'était selon Sanji le meilleur moyen de se quitter.

Ils finirent sur un câlin, Sanji enfouissant son visage dans le creux chaud du cou de Zoro, puis ils se séparèrent. Ils savaient tous les deux que s'ils n'étaient pas fermes, ils passeraient l'après-midi ainsi.

— A ce soir, murmura Zoro avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

— A ce soir, répondit-il en souriant.

Il le regarda sortir de la cuisine et s'éloigner, puis il sortit lui-même et retourna derrière son comptoir. Heureusement, personne n'était venu durant ce laps de temps et il put reprendre le cours de sa journée, tout en espérant que le temps passe vite jusqu'au soir.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent à 19h30 chez Sanji, et ils se mirent d'accord pour un restaurant italien. L'avantage était qu'il se situait non loin de là, aucun des deux n'ayant une voiture, et l'idée de prendre le bus n'étant attrayante ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Ils s'y rendirent donc au pas de promenade, se racontant chacun leur journée.

Sanji éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet, et ils purent entrer dans l'établissement. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais la serveuse qui s'occupa d'eux n'eut aucun problème à trouver une table libre. Ils s'y installèrent et prirent aussitôt le menu pour choisir leur repas. Zoro prit une pizza _Regina_ tandis que Sanji opta pour un risotto.

Ils continuaient leur discussion sur leurs journées respectives en attendant leurs plats quand ils furent interrompus. Un homme, que Sanji trouva aussitôt grossier, interpella son petit-ami.

— Zoro, ça faisait longtemps ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte en donnant une claque sur son épaule, attirant l'attention des tables voisines.

Sanji vit Zoro serrer les dents et lui lancer un regard d'excuse. Il releva ensuite la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

— Jordan, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

Sanji ne savait pas qui c'était, mais Zoro ne semblait pas le porter dans son cœur.

— Ça fait plaisir de te voir, comment tu vas ? demanda l'opportun d'une voix toujours aussi forte, se souciant peu de gêner les autres clients.

— Jusque-là très bien.

Sanji discerna du sarcasme dans son intonation, mais il ne savait pas si ce Jordan l'avait remarqué, apparemment pas.

— Ça fait un bail, continua-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu sais, j'ai enfin réussi à monter en grade...

Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Zoro de répondre, et il était maintenant parti sur une tirade que Sanji écouta à moitié. Ce qu'il en perçut fut qu'il avait apparemment pris du galon, et qu'il touchait maintenant beaucoup de fric. Il mentionna une Porsche toute neuve, un appart de haut standing en plein centre-ville… bref, il était le nouveau riche typique qui ne pensait qu'à lui et à gagner toujours plus d'argent. Sanji détestait ce genre de personne. Il se concentra sur Zoro et remarqua qu'il se contenait à peine. Il était sur le point d'exploser et Sanji sentit qu'il serait préférable d'intervenir. Il posa son pied contre le sien pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui si besoin. A ce contact, Zoro releva la tête vers lui et sembla le remercier du regard.

— Ecoute Jordan, le coupa-t-il, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais je suis occupé.

Sa remarque sembla lui avoir cloué le bec et il tourna ensuite la tête vers Sanji, dont il sembla découvrir la présence.

— Ah oui, désolé, de toute façon on m'attend, répondit-il en désignant une table un peu plus loin, table où était installé un homme qui lui aussi respirait le fric.

Sanji supposa qu'il s'agissait de son rencard, et il plaignit ce type. Il n'aimerait pas du tout être à sa place.

Ce Jordan s'éloigna enfin après avoir promis à Zoro de l'appeler, chose que, ils le savaient tous les deux, il ne ferait certainement pas. Retrouvés seuls, Zoro soupira et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

— Désolé, dit-il finalement.

— C'est rien, répondit Sanji, compatissant.

Il posa sa main sur la sienne pour le rassurer encore plus.

— Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas un ami, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

— Pas vraiment non, répondit Zoro.

Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis se décida à lui expliquer la situation.

— Tu as eu l'immense plaisir de rencontrer Jordan, mon ex.

L'information lui causa un petit choc et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder dans la direction de ce Jordan. Comment Zoro avait-il pu sortir avec un mec comme ça ?

— Je sais ce que tu penses et tu as parfaitement raison, continua Zoro. Pour ma défense il n'était pas aussi con à l'époque.

— Vous êtes sortis longtemps ensemble ?

— Un mois. Techniquement ce serait même plus près de deux semaines. J'ai vite découvert qu'il ne sortait pas qu'avec moi.

— L'enfoiré, grinça Sanji.

Comment pouvait-on tromper quelqu'un comme Zoro ?

— Mais assez parlé de lui, reprit Zoro pour clore le sujet.

Sanji garda alors le silence, se demandant si Zoro en avait souffert. Il lui avait déjà dit ne pas être du genre à avoir de relation, alors pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec ce Jordan, il avait dû lui trouver quelque chose de spécial. A moins que ce soit lui, et ce qu'il lui avait fait, qui avait décidé Zoro à ne plus avoir de relation. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était heureux que Zoro ait choisi de briser cette règle pour lui, et il était bien résolu à lui montrer ce que c'était d'avoir un vrai petit-ami aimant.

Leurs plats furent apportés et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée agréablement, ce Jordan complètement sorti de leurs esprits. Zoro retrouva rapidement le sourire, et Sanji passa, en vain, de longues minutes à tenter de le convertir au café. Mais c'était plus de la taquinerie qu'autre chose, chacun était bien sûr libre d'aimer la boisson qu'il voulait. Il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter sur un détail pareil.

Sanji régla leur note et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la rue, faisant le chemin inverse en direction de chez Sanji.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de l'immeuble.

— Tu veux monter ? proposa-t-il, espérant vraiment qu'il dise oui.

— Ça dépend, répondit Zoro.

— De quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

— Si tu me proposes un café je vais être obligé de refuser.

Sanji respira plus facilement en reconnaissant le ton joueur de Zoro. Il avait eu peur l'espace d'un instant.

— J'ai de la tisane, répondit-il en souriant, tout en posant une main sur le torse de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et posa ses mains sur sa taille.

— C'est diablement tentant, reconnut-il alors d'une voix séductrice.

Sanji frissonna. Leurs visages étaient maintenant si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Zoro sur sa peau. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, chacun lisant la même chose dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, impatient, Sanji s'écarta de ce corps si attirant pour ouvrir la porte. Plus tôt ils seraient dans son appartement, mieux ce serait. Zoro semblait être du même avis car il le suivit rapidement dans les escaliers, une main toujours sur sa hanche comme si rompre le contact physique entre eux était trop difficile à faire.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient à l'intérieur, la porte refermée derrière eux. Zoro ne perdit pas un instant et le plaqua contre le panneau de bois branlant, prenant aussitôt possession de ses lèvres. Sanji ne se fit pas prier et lui répondit tout aussi avidement, laissant ses mains parcourir le dos musclé de son petit-ami.

Mais bientôt, Sanji le repoussa doucement, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Zoro se laissa guider à reculons, jusqu'à ce qu'il percute le canapé. Sanji se détacha alors complètement de lui et se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son manteau en quelques secondes, avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il sentait le regard brûlant de Zoro sur lui, et il sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit ses lourdes bottes tomber au sol. Un instant plus tard, Zoro était à nouveau contre lui, son torse collé à son dos et sa bouche à son cou. Sanji tenta tant bien que mal de retenir un gémissement, son cou avait toujours été une zone sensible chez lui.

Il se laissa aller contre Zoro pendant plusieurs minutes, inclinant la tête de côté pour lui faciliter la tâche. Puis il sentit les bras de son petit-ami s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le soulever, et il se retrouva bientôt allongé sur son lit, plaqué contre le matelas par le corps de Zoro.

Deux bonnes semaines d'attente et il se retrouvait enfin là où il voulait être. La bouche de Zoro malmenait maintenant sa gorge avant de remonter sur sa mâchoire et de finir à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Sanji sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, il sentait son sang parcourir ses veines à une vitesse ahurissante. Il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux verts, massant le cuir chevelu ce qui tira un grognement sourd à Zoro. Celui-ci s'écarta légèrement et leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils se sourirent, et Sanji se sentit plonger dans les sensations et les émotions, bougeant comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Tout lui arriva en flashes, la peau nue de Zoro, ses yeux gris, la gêne, le plaisir, sa main dans son cou et sa bouche contre la sienne.

* * *

Sanji se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas oublié de mettre son réveil, et c'est celui-ci qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de bouger et de se lever. Un cocon de chaleur l'entourait, et il sourit en se rappelant la veille. Zoro était encore là, collé contre lui. Il avait passé la nuit ici. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Sanji avait un peu craint de trouver l'expérience étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dormi avec quelqu'un avant. Mais au contraire, tout lui sembla naturel. Après leurs… activités, ils n'avaient pas vraiment discutés et s'étaient simplement allongés l'un contre l'autre. Sanji avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Zoro, écoutant son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Et il avait fini par s'endormir ainsi, bercé par la respiration de Zoro.

Il ne regrettait rien et aurait été très déçu que Zoro décide de rentrer chez lui. On était aujourd'hui samedi, et son petit-ami ne travaillait pas. Il pourrait rester au lit autant qu'il le voudrait, et Sanji était un peu jaloux.

Pourtant il le sentit remuer contre lui. La sonnerie avait dû le réveiller lui aussi.

— Bonjour, marmonna-t-il contre sa peau, d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire.

— Bonjour, répondit Sanji en souriant.

Zoro n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux, et il semblait vouloir les protéger de la lumière du soleil levant en enfouissant son visage sous les cheveux de Sanji. Il trouva cela incroyablement mignon et il pivota sur le côté pour lui faire un peu plus d'ombre. Le soleil n'était pas encore très violent, mais il était bas dans le ciel et les rayons entraient plus facilement par la fenêtre. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à fermer les volets la veille.

— Je vais devoir y aller, remarqua Sanji après quelques minutes de silence.

— Reste encore…

Il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, mais au son de sa voix, Sanji comprit qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir.

—Dors, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la tempe.

Bercé par ses caresses, il ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer, et Sanji prit le temps de l'observer un peu avant de sortir du lit avec précaution. Il prit une douche en quatrième vitesse et avala son petit-déjeuner à la va-vite. Il écrivit ensuite un petit mot à Zoro, lui disant de faire comme chez lui et de venir lui rendre ses clés au café quand il voudrait partir. Il vint le placer doucement sur son oreiller vide, juste à côté de lui, puis il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de partir.

La journée commençait bien et il espérait qu'ils pourraient passer un peu plus de temps ensemble ce week-end. Peut-être que Zoro pourrait passer encore la nuit chez lui. Ou bien il pourrait se voir le lendemain après la fermeture du café. Sanji voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui, et ce fut la première fois en trois ans qu'il pensa qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas travailler ce jour-là.


	5. Partie 5

Une odeur de grillé aux accents de café envahissait la petite cuisine. L'arôme s'élevait dans l'air de la pièce puis s'échappait dans la salle par la porte laissée ouverte. La machine brassait les petits grains qui brunissaient doucement, libérant ce parfum que Sanji aimait tant. La torréfaction était tout un art. Il fallait savoir contrôler la température, la durée et même la quantité de café torréfiée à chaque tournée. Sanji avait pris l'habitude de travailler en relativement petites quantités, s'assurant ainsi de ne pas gâcher une commande complète en cas d'erreur. Cela lui permettait aussi de tester, et de produire des cafés plus ou moins doux en fonction du temps de torréfaction. Le café passait en effet de l'acide au sucré, puis à l'amer, à mesure que cette durée augmentait. Le tout était donc de savoir ce qu'on voulait obtenir pour adapter la torréfaction en conséquence.

Ce matin, il torréfiait un Ethiopie qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. C'était un café sauvage d'exception qui nécessitait une extrême concentration. Il était en effet très difficile à torréfier correctement et tout se jouait presque à la seconde près. Il s'assurait donc de le faire lorsqu'il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Il était arrivé plus tôt aujourd'hui et avait immédiatement lancé la machine, sachant qu'il aurait ainsi le temps après pour préparer les pâtisseries du jour.

L'opération ne prenait guère plus de 20 minutes, mais c'était toujours un moment stressant pour lui. Surtout avec un café si cher. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Pourtant, il pensait à ses clients et à la joie qu'ils allaient éprouver en le buvant. Il avait déjà prévu de réserver la premier tasse à Robin qui, il en était sûr, allait particulièrement apprécier son geste. Il avait hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine pour être témoin de son expression à la première gorgée.

Il en était presque extatique, mais il se força à se concentrer à nouveau. Le moment délicat approchait et il était hors de question qu'il se loupe. Cette journée commençait sous les meilleurs auspices. Il était heureux, pensa-t-il en sifflotant doucement.

* * *

Zoro parcourut les derniers mètres entre son arrêt de bus et le _coffee shop_ de Sanji en grandes enjambées. Après le travail, il était rentré chez lui et avait eu juste le temps de lancer une machine de linge et de se changer avant de reprendre le bus pour revenir ici. Ils avaient prévus avec Sanji de passer la soirée ensemble. Zoro ne savait pas encore ce qu'ils feraient, mais si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils passeraient les prochaines heures enfermés dans l'appartement de Sanji. Il aimait passer du temps seul avec lui, sans avoir à retenir ses gestes parce qu'ils étaient en public.

Il releva la tête et respira l'air frais du soir. Il faisait encore jour, mais le soleil disparaissait rapidement. Il pouvait même apercevoir une ou deux étoiles commencer à étinceler au-dessus des bâtiments.

Arrivé à destination, il prit quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans la boutique, repérant tout de suite Sanji. Ses cheveux blonds, presque dorés sous la lumière un peu tamisée de l'endroit, attiraient le regard. Il était assis à une table, dos au comptoir. En face de lui, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, en costard, lui parlait.

Zoro fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, mais il supposa que c'était une réunion professionnelle et hésita à entrer. Il ne voulait pas déranger Sanji en plein travail.

Mais un mouvement attira son attention et il vit Conis lui faire signe d'entrer, son sourire habituel aux lèvres. Il poussa alors la porte et apprécia la chaleur qui l'enveloppa aussitôt. Même s'il faisait de plus en plus beau ces dernières semaines, les températures chutaient encore le soir venu.

Il avança jusqu'au comptoir en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de son petit-ami, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

— Vous voulez boire quelque chose Monsieur Zoro ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il lui avait déjà répété de nombreuses fois de l'appeler seulement Zoro, mais sans succès jusqu'à présent. Il passait de longues heures ici chaque semaine, pourtant la jeune serveuse ne se départait toujours pas de ses bonnes manières avec lui.

— Ça ira je te remercie, répondit-il finalement avec un sourire.

— C'est qui ? demanda-t-il en désignant l'inconnu du menton après un instant de silence.

— Monsieur Bontemps, le comptable de Monsieur Sanji. Ça fait des heures qu'ils sont là…

La jeune femme semblait inquiète. Zoro observa l'homme d'un peu plus près, et il était vrai qu'il avait une expression assez grave au visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et son front largement dégarni ne cachait pas les traits d'expression qui s'y trouvaient.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, car ce dernier se leva soudain, serra la main de Sanji, prit ses affaires et sortit en faisant un léger signe de tête dans leur direction.

Sanji n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé. Il resta assis et Zoro le vit se passer les mains dans les cheveux. Il avait appris que c'était chez lui un signe d'anxiété.

Sans un mot, il avança vers lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Sanji sursauta mais se détendit aussitôt après, le reconnaissant certainement. Il remonta ses mains un peu plus vers son cou et massa doucement ses trapèzes contractés avec ses pouces. Ses gestes un peu maladroits semblèrent appréciés car Sanji bascula sa tête en arrière et la posa sur son ventre, un grand soupir se faisant entendre en même temps.

Zoro continua encore quelques instants, puis il arrêta ses mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son petit-ami.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

— Hmmm, répondit Sanji.

Il lui fallut presque une minute pour reprendre ses esprits. Zoro le regarda avec une pointe d'amusement se redresser vivement sur sa chaise et commencer à rassembler tous les papiers qui traînaient sur la table.

— Désolé, je range tout ça et je suis à toi.

— Rien ne presse, remarqua Zoro en souriant.

Sanji se retourna enfin pour lui lancer un regard et Zoro découvrit qu'il avait les traits tirés.

— Ça va ? répéta-t-il, inquiet.

— Juste fatigué, répondit Sanji en souriant doucement avant de se pencher vers lui.

Zoro se laissa embrasser. C'était décidé, ils passeraient la soirée chez Sanji, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé ou le lit. Il était hors de question qu'ils sortent si Sanji était vanné.

Il ne restait que dix minutes jusqu'à la fermeture, et Conis annonça qu'elle s'en chargerait, mettant presque son patron à la porte. Il n'y avait déjà plus personne dans le café, alors Sanji ne fit pas d'histoire et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue, marchant en silence en direction de l'appartement.

— Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Sanji en entrant le code de son immeuble.

— Pizza télé ?

— Parfait.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la télé en attendant la pizza. Zoro avait mis un DVD qu'il avait amené mais Sanji aurait bien été incapable de dire de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran, mais son esprit était complètement ailleurs. Il repensait à ce que Jacques lui avait dit. Sa journée avait si bien commencée, mais elle se terminait de la pire des façons. Même la présence de Zoro à côté de lui n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral, alors c'était dire l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

En fait, il ne réalisait pas encore complètement. Il était sous le choc et il se sentait tourner au ralenti. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois que ça se passait, les débuts avaient été difficiles. Mais tout allait si bien ces derniers temps qu'il s'était cru à l'abri de ce genre de choses dorénavant. Il s'était trompé.

Sa sonnerie stridente retentit tout à coup et il sursauta. Le temps qu'il réagisse, Zoro s'était déjà levé pour aller ouvrir. En temps normal, il aurait essayé de l'en empêcher, ou au moins de payer la moitié de la note, mais maintenant… Une décharge glacée le traversa et il se dégoutta lui-même. La situation n'était pas si catastrophique, et quand bien même, il se refusait à se servir de Zoro et de sa générosité !

Il lui sourit difficilement lorsqu'il revint s'assoir près de lui en espérant que Zoro ne remarque rien. Celui-ci se contenta d'ouvrir la boîte en silence et de leur servir une part chacun, puis de lui tendre son assiette. Sanji le remercia tandis que Zoro remettait le film en marche et ils continuèrent la soirée en silence.

* * *

Zoro reposa son assiette sur la table basse après sa troisième part engloutie. Le film se rapprochait de la fin, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dessus. C'était pourtant un film d'action alors il ne fallait pas non plus une concentration énorme pour arriver à suivre.

Il s'inquiétait pour Sanji. Il lui lançait des regards en coin de temps en temps, et chaque fois il le trouvait dans la même position, presque figé. Ses yeux étaient posés sur l'écran, mais il semblait bien loin de là. Il ne savait pas ce que son comptable lui avait dit tout à l'heure, mais ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral, et il se décida à essayer de le faire parler sitôt le film terminé. Ça lui permettrait peut-être de mieux accepter les choses et ils pourraient peut-être trouver une solution ensemble.

Alors dès l'apparition des premières lignes du générique, il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit tout avant de se tourner vers Sanji.

— Si tu veux en parler je suis là, lui dit-il gentiment.

Sanji sembla se réveiller et tourna la tête vers lui. Il paraissait surpris. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et que tout allait bien, avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il devait avoir compris qu'il était évident dans son comportement que quelque chose n'allait pas et qu'il était inutile de mentir. Zoro lui laissa le temps d'organiser ses pensées, patient.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, finit-il par dire. Je me fais sûrement du souci pour rien mais…

Il prit quelques secondes avant de se lancer, le regard braqué sur ses genoux comme s'il avait honte de parler de ses inquiétudes.

— Jacques m'a dit que mon chiffre d'affaire avait baissé ces deux derniers mois, expliqua-t-il. Il a dit que pour l'instant ce n'est pas trop grave, mais qu'il va falloir faire quelque chose pour inverser la tendance, sinon…

Il ne termina pas, mais Zoro comprit. Il était un peu dans le métier. Il avait fait des études là-dedans. Il savait qu'un commerce comme celui de Sanji pouvait s'effondrer très rapidement et souvent pour très peu de chose. Il comprenait que Sanji soit inquiet. C'était l'inconvénient d'être son propre patron. Tout ce stress.

Une idée lui vint soudain et il se sentit pâlir.

— Deux mois ? demanda-t-il pour être sûr.

— Oui, répondit Sanji en relevant la tête vers lui.

Il le regardait étrangement, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

— C'est de ma faute, réalisa Zoro avec effroi.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

— Deux mois c'est à peu près au moment où je suis rentré dans ta vie, lui rappela-t-il.

— Peut-être mais ça n'a rien à voir, tenta de le rassurer Sanji. Je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu influer sur mes ventes.

Il avait un sourire attendri, presque taquin aux lèvres.

— T'arrête pas de me dire de ne pas m'asseoir sur le comptoir ! Et… et ça m'arrive de t'embrasser aussi… et…

— Zoro ! s'écria Sanji.

Il se tut aussitôt et attendit les reproches. Il se força à regarder Sanji dans les yeux, prêt à accepter son destin.

— Arrête de paniquer, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Son ton déterminé le convainquit presque.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est déjà arrivé, même avant que je te connaisse. Mais ça faisait longtemps, je pensais que tout ça était derrière moi maintenant. J'ai été stupide de me reposer sur mes lauriers.

— Alors ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute ?

— Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Sanji en souriant.

— Okay…

— Il va falloir que je trouve une solution, que je réduise mes dépenses, et tout ira bien. Et dire que j'ai commandé ce café à pas de prix l'autre jour… si j'avais su…  

Sa voix avait baissé sur la fin, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Zoro le regarda en silence. Que pouvait-il faire pour lui ? Il avait quelques idées. Des idées qu'il avait eues il y avait quelques temps de ça quand il lui avait parlé de sa pendule, pendule qui avait d'ailleurs disparu dès le lendemain. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces choses qui pouvaient être changées, améliorées, et qui, il en était sûr, pourrait lui rapporter des clients supplémentaires. Peut-être était-il temps de se pencher sérieusement sur la question ? Il pouvait faire quelques recherches, mettre en ordre ses idées, mettre en place un plan de bataille. Son esprit tournait déjà à mille à l'heure, organisant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il aurait à faire.

Mais il décida de ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il ait tout ça au propre, qu'il ait une idée du budget nécessaire, qui, il le savait, allait devoir être le plus bas possible… Il avait beaucoup de travail devant lui, mais il était motivé à bloc !

— Ça va s'arranger, se trouva-t-il finalement à dire après un silence un peu long. Je te promets que tout ira bien.

Sanji lui sourit, probablement touché par sa confiance. Zoro passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de le serrer contre lui. Sanji entoura sa taille de ses bras et se laissa aller contre lui. Il paraissait se détendre un peu, et Zoro se sentit fier de lui. Il tenait toujours ses promesses et il était prêt à tout pour tenir celle-ci. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour se mettre au travail.

Mais pour l'heure, il décida qu'il était temps qu'ils aillent se coucher. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bain puis se retrouvèrent dans le lit. Zoro avait rapidement pris l'habitude de laisser des vêtements ici. C'était tellement pratique d'habiter juste en face de son travail. Sans compter qu'il avait en plus, et surtout, l'occasion de passer ainsi la nuit avec son petit-ami. Il était peut-être un peu tôt pour parler d'habiter ensemble, alors il se contentait de quelques jours par semaine pour l'instant. Pourtant les nuits passées ici étaient celles où il dormait le mieux.

Il soupira de bien-être et attira Sanji contre lui. Il se laissa faire et bientôt ils trouvèrent leur position, blottis l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Sanji posée sur son épaule. Ils ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil tout de suite, mais la respiration douce de l'autre les y emmena doucement.


	6. Partie 6

Le lendemain matin, Sanji se réveilla l'esprit combatif. Son petit moment de flottement de la veille était passé. Aujourd'hui il faisait beau, Zoro était allongé contre lui, tout allait bien !

Etendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, profitant de la tiédeur sur sa peau des quelques rayons de soleil qui traversaient ses volets décrépis, la chaleur de Zoro contre son bras… tout était parfait. Il repensa à la veille, à la réaction de Zoro, à sa peur d'être responsable des mésaventures de Sanji. C'était mignon et son cœur s'était serré de tendresse et d'affection pour lui. Il était adorable, et Sanji en était sûr maintenant, il était amoureux. Plus le temps passait et plus il recherchait sa compagnie, comme s'il avait besoin de l'avoir près de lui constamment. D'avoir ses yeux sur lui, sa peau contre la sienne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça, jamais d'une telle intensité. C'était un peu effrayant, mais c'était surtout libérateur. Il se sentait revivre, alors ce n'était pas des problèmes d'argent qui allaient l'abattre.

Après ce petit discours d'encouragement dans sa tête, il se força à quitter les bras de Zoro et à se lever. Il avait un café à faire tourner ! Il se prépara rapidement et en silence puis après un petit-déjeuner sur le pouce, il sortit en refermant derrière lui. Zoro avait maintenant un double des clés. Au début, c'était plus pour le côté pratique. Ils n'en avaient pas fait toute une histoire. Mais aujourd'hui, Sanji était heureux qu'il les ait et de ce que ça signifiait pour eux.

Il commença sa journée comme toutes les autres, en ouvrant le rideau de fer et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine en sifflotant pour préparer des délicieuses pâtisseries pour ses clients.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, il vit Zoro entrer du coin de l'œil et aller aussitôt s'installer à une table libre. Sanji termina de servir sa cliente puis prit quelques secondes pour observer son petit-ami avant de passer au suivant. Il avait déjà sorti son grand cahier à spirale qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques jours. Il passait des heures penché dessus, ou sur son ordinateur à faire il ne savait quoi. Quand il lui avait posé la question, il lui avait simplement répondu que c'était pour le travail et il n'avait pas insisté. Ce devait être un projet important car il ne se laissait pas facilement distraire. Et il avait essayé !

Il revint à l'homme devant lui et encaissa sa commande avant de composer la boisson. Après lui il n'y avait personne, alors il décida de préparer quelque chose à son homme et de lui apporter. Zoro avait toujours insisté pour payer ses consommations, même quand Sanji aurait bien aimé lui en faire cadeau. Il comprenait maintenant que c'était mieux comme ça, et que c'était Zoro qui avait raison. Il aurait été très embarrassé de lui demander de payer maintenant que les choses n'allaient plus aussi bien pour lui.

Mais il chassa bien vite ses pensées et s'approcha de lui en grandes enjambées. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures jusqu'à la fermeture alors il pouvait bien s'autoriser une petite pause régénératrice en compagnie de son petit-ami.

* * *

En fin de matinée le lendemain, Sanji eut la surprise de revoir un client qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il le repéra tout de suite dans la file à sa stature et à sa chevelure. Il lui lança un sourire surpris et accueillant lorsqu'il croisa son regard puis reporta son attention sur le couple devant lui. Il encaissa leur commande et leur souhaita une bonne journée avant de passer au suivant. Depuis la nouvelle, il faisait plus attention à ses clients. Inconsciemment il les observait plus attentivement, se demandant s'ils étaient satisfaits et s'ils reviendraient. Malgré l'assurance de Zoro, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Pendant les heures creuses, il tentait de trouver des solutions, mais l'aspect commercial n'était vraiment pas son fort. La seule idée qu'il trouva c'était de faire de la pub, mais il n'avait pas le budget pour alors il l'avait écartée tout de suite. Peut-être qu'un sondage parmi ses clients l'aiderait à mieux comprendre leurs attentes ? Mais prendraient-ils le temps pour y répondre ? Il ne voulait pas les incommoder et perdre encore plus de clients à cause de ça. Il se sentait un peu pris au piège et il détestait ça.

Finalement, le musicien se dressa devant lui, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Brook !

— Le plaisir est partagé mon ami. C'est bon de rentrer chez soi et de retrouver ses habitudes.

— Vous restez combien de temps cette fois-ci ?

— J'ai décidé de poser un peu mes valises, donc vous allez me revoir souvent j'en ai peur.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ! S'exclama Sanji. Vous aurez le temps de me raconter tout ce que vous avez vu.

Sanji adorait écouter les histoires de Brook, il avait un don pour raconter et il avait toujours dans ses bagages des anecdotes rapportées des différents pays qu'il visitait. Mais pour l'instant, d'autres clients attendaient derrière Brook alors il s'empressa de prendre sa commande. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire attendre sa clientèle.

Brook alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils près de la baie vitrée et Sanji lui apporta son café sitôt la queue disparue. Il était au téléphone alors il déposa la tasse sur la petite table près de lui et revint vers son comptoir. Juste à ce moment, Zoro entrait avec leur déjeuner.

— Hé, salut bel inconnu, le salua-t-il heureux de le voir.

Zoro répondit à son accueil par un sourire rayonnant et il le rejoignit derrière le comptoir.

— Salut beau barista, l'imita-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

— T'as pas ton grand cahier aujourd'hui ? le taquina Sanji qui avait aussitôt remarqué son absence.

— Non, je l'ai laissé chez toi ce matin, je m'y remettrai ce soir, répondit Zoro en haussant les épaules.

Sanji était heureux de l'apprendre. Il ne savait pas si Zoro l'avait remarqué, mais il commençait à se sentir un peu frustré par tout ce travail abattu par son petit-ami ces derniers jours, et il n'était pas loin de devenir jaloux de ce foutu cahier ! Alors il était content d'avoir Zoro rien qu'à lui ce midi.

La porte du café s'ouvrit et il reposa son sandwich pour servir la jeune femme qui se présenta au comptoir. Ils ne reprirent leur conversation que lorsqu'elle eut franchi la porte dans l'autre sens.

— C'est pour quand ce projet ? demanda-t-il, curieux d'en apprendre plus.

— Bientôt, répondit vaguement Zoro.

Sanji n'insista pas.

— J'en déduis que tu viens ce soir ?

— Si ça ne te gêne pas, répondit Zoro.

— Pas du tout. Mais tu seras tout seul pendant un moment, Conis ne vient pas aujourd'hui, je dois faire la fermeture.

— Ok.

Sanji n'en était pas vraiment content, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Avec l'accord de la jeune femme, il avait un peu revu ses horaires. Ces derniers temps, elle avait fait un peu d'heures supplémentaires, mais Sanji ne pouvait plus se le permettre, du moins jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Conis avait été très compréhensive et avait été jusqu'à s'excuser. Sanji lui avait assuré qu'elle n'y était pour rien, et que c'était à lui au contraire de s'excuser pour cette restriction. Au final, elle lui avait avoué que les examens approchaient et qu'elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir plus de temps pour étudier, alors cela arrangeait tout le monde en définitive.

Il sentait le regard de Zoro sur lui mais fit semblant de ne pas s'en apercevoir. Il avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps, et il était sûr que Zoro s'en était rendu compte. Sans compter les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il se coucherait plus tôt ce soir et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il finit son repas sans un mot et lança un regard à Zoro en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Quoi ? demanda Zoro, suspicieux.

— Tu as un petit quelque chose… là.

Du pouce, il retira une petite trace de mayonnaise à la commissure de ses lèvres. Zoro se laissa faire, et Sanji en profita pour continuer son geste et dessiner l'ourlet de sa bouche. Il remonta son regard vers les yeux de Zoro et l'électricité s'accentua entre eux. Non pour la première fois, il maudit le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, et donc incapables de faire quoi que ce soit pour évacuer cette délicieuse tension. Il déglutit difficilement et fit inconsciemment un pas de plus vers lui.

— Pardon de vous déranger jeunes gens.

Une voix amusée les sortit de leur torpeur et Sanji remarqua que Brook avait déposé sa tasse vide sur le comptoir, prêt à partir.

— Il était délicieux comme toujours, continua-t-il en voyant leur absence de réaction. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais je n'ai encore jamais trouvé de meilleur café ailleurs.

— Merci Brook, répondit enfin Sanji, se forçant à ne pas rougir sous le compliment. Je vous présente Zoro. Zoro, voici Brook dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

— Enchanté, salua son petit-ami en tendant la main vers le musicien.

— De même, répondit celui-ci en lui rendant sa poignée de main.

Sanji n'avait pas l'habitude de présenter Zoro à ses clients, mais Brook faisait partie des exceptions. S'il disait vrai, ils allaient se croiser souvent dans les prochaines semaines alors autant faire les présentations d'entrée de jeu.

—  Je suis content pour vous mon ami, observa malicieusement Brook.

Son regard s'attarda ensuite sur ses cernes et il le vit réagir, sans toutefois exprimer ses pensées à voix haute et Sanji lui en fut reconnaissant. Il le remercia d'un sourire et lui assura qu'il était en effet très heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de Zoro.

Le musicien s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement, l'assurant qu'il reviendrait très bientôt.

— Il a l'air gentil, remarqua Zoro après son départ.

Il attrapa ses hanches et l'attira à lui, et Sanji se laissa faire. Il pouvait surveiller l'arrivée de nouveaux clients d'où il était et pour l'instant, la voie était libre.

— J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, lui dit-il en baissant le regard vers lui.

Comme à son habitude, son homme était assis sur le comptoir et Sanji se trouvaient maintenant entre ses jambes. Il avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser mais il se contint.

— Moi aussi, répondit Zoro d'une voix douce.

Sanji ne résista pas à passer une main dans ses cheveux verts, faisant attention à ne pas trop le décoiffer. Il avait encore toute une après-midi de travail, et il savait qu'il avait une réunion avec un client d'ici une heure.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et se pencha sur un coup de tête. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant pour le faire tenir toute l'après-midi jusqu'au soir. Zoro répondit aussitôt à son baiser et il prit rapidement une ampleur qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas Zoro et se perdit dans les sensations. Ça lui faisait toujours le même effet que lors de la première fois. Sa peau semblait fourmiller d'énergie, son cœur battait plus vite et son souffle se coupait. Son cerveau semblait se déconnecter par intermittence, comme de grisants mini-vertiges.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent finalement après de longues minutes, et il fallut quelques instants à Sanji pour redescendre sur terre.

— Je vais devoir y aller, rappela Zoro à contrecœur.

— Déjà ? gémit presque Sanji.

La tentation de fermer le café et de passer la journée au lit avec Zoro était grande, mais encore une fois, il se contint et se força à prendre de grandes inspirations pour reprendre ses esprits. Zoro s'en amusa, et il déposa de petits baisers sur son cou et sa mâchoire. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment les choses, mais c'était tellement mignon que Sanji ne dit rien.

Après encore plusieurs minutes, Sanji laissa enfin Zoro se relever et ramasser ses affaires. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser puis son petit-ami partit enfin. Ils se firent des petits signes de la main à travers la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Sanji soupira alors et se força à reporter son attention sur son commerce. Il attrapa un chiffon et essuya le comptoir pour faire disparaître les quelques croûtes de pain que Zoro y avait laissé et termina juste à temps pour accueillir son premier client de l'après-midi.

* * *

Il était 20h30 passé quand il tourna la clé dans la porte de son appartement. Il était épuisé et n'avait qu'une envie, se changer les idées. La vision de Zoro confortablement installé dans son canapé le détendit aussitôt. Sans un mot, il alla déposer les deux dernières parts de tarte qui lui restait dans la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus confortable. Il entendit Zoro s'affairer mais n'y prêta pas attention. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne dans le salon et découvre son repas qui l'attendait sur la table basse.

Zoro leur avait préparé une assiette de crudités avec quelques morceaux de poulet froid et une baguette de leur boulanger préféré. Et si la bonne odeur n'était pas dans son imagination, alors il l'avait même passée au four pour la réchauffer.

Son petit-ami se tenait debout près du canapé et observait sa réaction. Sanji lui lança un sourire rayonnant et s'installa aussitôt, affamé. Zoro le rejoignit sans tarder et ils commencèrent à manger, se délectant du pain chaud qu'ils tartinèrent de beurre fondant. Un régal ! Ils attaquèrent ensuite la salade composée et Zoro lui raconta comment s'était passée sa réunion. Au dessert, Sanji lui parla un peu plus de Brook, des pays qu'il avait déjà visités et de la joie qu'il avait à discuter avec lui.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Zoro insista pour que Sanji se repose, il l'installa dans le canapé avec une couverture et son livre en cours et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Sanji était aux anges. C'était tellement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui comme ça. Chaque jour il tombait encore un peu plus amoureux de lui. De sa gentillesse, de sa générosité, de sa force aussi. Il avait l'impression que tant qu'il aurait Zoro dans sa vie, tout irait bien.

Il ouvrit enfin son livre à la page et continua sa lecture, apaisé par les bruits familiers provenant de la cuisine.

Il venait d'entamer un nouveau chapitre quand Zoro revint dans le salon. Il s'assit en face de lui, imitant sa position dos contre l'accoudoir et jambes étendue sur les sièges. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent et Sanji repositionna la couverture pour qu'elle réchauffe aussi son homme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit celui-ci reprendre son cahier et continuer son travail. Pour une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment et il apprécia ce moment de silence, savourant simplement ce temps passé confortablement ensemble.

Au fur et à mesure, Sanji s'affaissa dans les coussins, et bientôt ses pieds se retrouvèrent sur les cuisses de Zoro. Ce dernier ne sembla pas en être dérangé et le silence continua encore quelques minutes. Puis Sanji sursauta presque quand la main droite de Zoro se posa sur l'un de ses pieds et commença à le masser doucement. Son petit-ami était encore focalisé sur son cahier alors il devait le faire inconsciemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Un jour il avait eu droit à un massage des jambes quand il lui avait avoué avoir souffert plus que d'habitude d'être resté debout toute la journée. Zoro lui avait assuré qu'il n'avait jamais pris de cours de massage, pourtant il était très doué. Il savait trouver les zones sensibles et les attendrir. C'était le paradis.

Sanji en oublia sa lecture et ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation. Il ne put empêcher un gémissement, et s'il avait rouvert les yeux, il aurait vu le regard amusé que lui lança Zoro. Les gestes devinrent plus appuyés et plus contrôlés, et Sanji se sentit fondre de plaisir. Ses muscles se détendirent et il eut l'impression que les sensations se décuplaient. Tout lui sembla plus intense, ses sens plus en éveil que jamais. Une vague de chaleur le parcourut et il rouvrit les yeux. Il croisa aussitôt le regard de Zoro. La tension qu'ils avaient connue au déjeuner était de retour, plus puissante encore.

Sanji referma son livre, comprenant qu'il était inutile d'essayer. Un frisson le parcourut quand Zoro continua ses gestes sur son autre pied. Il en profita quelques instants, les yeux toujours braqués dans les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus. Brusquement, il se redressa, arracha presque le cahier des mains de Zoro et prit sa place sur ses genoux. Son petit-ami sembla beaucoup s'amuser de son empressement, mais son mouvement appuyé des hanches lui fit aussitôt reprendre son sérieux. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, tandis que Sanji perdait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Il attaqua sa bouche avec un enthousiasme farouche et Zoro lui répondit avec autant de passion.

Les mains de Zoro se faufilèrent sous son t-shirt et remontèrent sur son dos, avant de redescendre doucement vers ses fesses. Il les empoigna et fit pression pour coller leurs bassins. Sanji reprit bruyamment sa respiration en éloignant sa bouche de la sienne. Leurs regards chargés d'émotions plongèrent à nouveau l'un dans l'autre. Les mouvements sinueux de Sanji provoquaient des frictions enivrantes entre leurs bas-ventres.

Ils se délestèrent rapidement de leurs t-shirts respectifs, puis le baiser reprit. Sanji tressaillit quand Zoro suivit sa colonne vertébrale du bout du doigt. Puis sa main redescendit doucement, retraçant chaque muscle qu'elle rencontrait.

Sanji n'était pas en reste. Ses mains parcouraient le torse puissant de Zoro, s'attardant sur ses pectoraux avant de descendre ses doigts vers ses côtes, sentant les os sous la peau ferme et tendue. Il pourrait rester des heures ainsi, à redécouvrir le corps de son homme de ses mains et de sa bouche. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il était fatigué. Il quémanda alors un nouveau baiser, que Zoro lui accorda aussitôt. Sa langue caressa la sienne avec impatience, puis il se retira de sa bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de prendre de la distance.

Un regard leur suffit pour se faire comprendre. Sanji se releva pour permettre à Zoro d'en faire de même. Ils éteignirent rapidement les lumières, ne laissant que celle de la chambre, et leurs corps fiévreux se retrouvèrent sur la couette, leur plaisir à portée de main. 


	7. Partie 7

— Vas-y, assied-toi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

— Ok…

Sa voix vacilla. Zoro semblait nerveux et Sanji s'inquiéta.

Ce dimanche, son petit-ami était venu l'attendre au café jusqu'à la fermeture, puis ils étaient revenus chez Sanji. Dès son arrivée, il avait trouvé que quelque chose était différent dans son comportement. Il était ailleurs, et en même temps il avait l'air stressé. Il n'arrêtait pas de se frotter les mains sur ses cuisses, comme à cet instant. Sanji n'aimait pas ça. Est-ce que c'était la fin ?

Après un silence trop long à son goût, Zoro se pencha vers la table basse et attira son cahier ouvert vers eux. Dans son inquiétude, Sanji n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il lança un regard interrogateur à Zoro. Celui-ci lui fit signe de la tête de le lire, comme s'il était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Sanji s'assit alors sur le bord du canapé pour se rapprocher et commença à lire, curieux. Les mots mirent du temps à percuter dans son esprit. Il sentait le regard de plus en plus tendu de Zoro sur lui, mais il essaya de ne pas y prêter attention.

Sur la double page devant lui, se trouvait un plan détaillé pour développer son commerce. Des mots lui sautèrent aux yeux. Réseaux sociaux, site internet, logo, flyers. Des choses auxquelles il ne connaissait rien et dont il n'aurait jamais pensé. Mais Zoro avait passé presque une semaine à faire tout ça. Il avait fait des recherches, estimé les coûts. Tout ça pour lui.

Personne n'avait jamais fait autant pour lui. Personne n'avait autant tenu à lui pour faire tout ça.

Sanji n'en revenait pas. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux et il lui était de plus en plus difficile de lire. Toute la semaine il s'était demandé ce que Zoro faisait avec son cahier. Il était devenu suspicieux au fil des jours, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça. Zoro venait de le surprendre de la meilleure des façons, et s'il avait encore des doutes sur ses sentiments, à cet instant il n'en avait plus aucun.

Arrivé à la fin de la liste, il dut prendre quelques secondes pour réaliser pleinement ce qu'il se passait.  Les larmes finirent par couler, incapable qu'il était de les retenir plus longtemps. Il était touché, heureux. Cette double page était la preuve que Zoro tenait à lui. Qu'il était là, avec lui, et qu'il était prêt à s'investir à la fois dans leur relation, mais aussi dans la vie professionnelle de Sanji. Ils étaient ensemble, dans toutes les dimensions que ce mot comportait.

— Sanji ?

La voix de Zoro le ramena sur terre, et il se tourna vers lui en reniflant. Son petit-ami avait le visage fermé et il était clair qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Peut-être avait-il peur de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Peut-être qu'il pensait que Sanji n'aimait pas du tout son plan.

Il lui sourit alors aussitôt pour le rassurer. Il renifla plusieurs fois pour tenter de reprendre contrôle sur ses émotions et essuya ses joues humides de larmes.

Zoro sembla se détendre un peu, mais pas assez au goût de Sanji. Il devait lui faire comprendre l'importance de ce qu'il venait de faire. L'importance que son geste avait pour Sanji.

— Merci, lui dit-il enfin.

Zoro ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Il le vit déglutir avant de détourner le regard.

Sanji se rapprocha alors de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne.

— Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça représente pour moi.

— Tu aimes ? réussit-il enfin à dire.

— Bien sûr ! C'est super touchant de savoir que tu as fait tout ça en pensant à moi. Tu as travaillé tellement dur dessus.

— Je voulais t'aider, répondit-il presque timidement.

— Et c'est réussi. Même si je ne sais pas comment je vais faire tout ça, remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au cahier.

— Je t'aiderai.

Sanji ramena ses yeux vers lui, touché une nouvelle fois.

— Je ne sais pas si je mérite tant de gentillesse de ta part, remarqua-t-il tout bas.

— Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Zoro qui semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

— Merci. Mille fois merci.

Il se pencha vers lui et déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il lui faudrait certainement plus de mille mercis pour exprimer sa gratitude, mais c'était déjà un début.

— Explique-moi tout ça, demanda-t-il en reprenant le cahier.

Zoro laissa enfin un sourire étirer ses lèvres et il commença à lui présenter sa démarche. Sa façon de parler de son travail, de présenter les différents points, montrait à Sanji à quel point il se sentait fier d'avoir réalisé tout ça. Sanji semblait le voir s'épanouir tout à coup devant lui et il réalisa, certainement avant Zoro lui-même, que son homme avait trouvé sa vocation. Mais c'était une discussion pour plus tard et il se concentra sur ses explications.

Apparemment, sa baisse de fréquentation était en partie due à l'ouverture d'un café comme le sien directement sur le campus de l'université. La plupart des étudiants allaient là-bas maintenant, au lieu de venir en ville et d'aller chez lui ou ses concurrents.

Zoro lui expliqua ensuite qu'il allait devoir utiliser la force d'internet pour fidéliser ses clients grâce aux réseaux sociaux, et améliorer sa visibilité en créant un site internet. Zoro semblait être prêt à l'aider pour ça et Sanji lui en était reconnaissant car lui et les nouvelles technologies, ça faisait deux. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que c'était de la publicité gratuite pour lui et qu'il serait stupide de ne pas le faire.

La création d'un logo paraissait tout aussi indispensable. Zoro proposait de le mettre ensuite sur les gobelets et les serviettes dont il se servait, ce qui faisait encore de la publicité indirecte. Ce logo serait sa marque de reconnaissance. C'était ce qui lui coûterait le plus cher, mais ce qui devait être fait en premier. Zoro avait relevé quelques noms de créateurs à son travail et comptait bien se servir du nom de l'agence pour avoir une petite remise.

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, remarqua soudain Sanji. Tout ce à quoi j'avais pensé c'était créer une pâtisserie originale. Face à tout ça je me rends compte que c'était bien stupide.

— C'est loin d'être stupide, protesta Zoro. C'est même une très bonne idée. Ça te différenciera encore plus de la concurrence.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui tu devrais le faire.

— D'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Entre les idées de Zoro et les siennes, il avait l'impression d'être invincible. Il ne savait pas si cette sensation durerait, mais elle était plutôt agréable. Il espérait qu'un jour il pourrait lui rendre la pareille et l'aider à son tour.

Mais tout à coup, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il savait que Zoro ne le faisait pas pour ça et qu'il refuserait, alors il décida de jouer la carte de la taquinerie.

— C'est bien tout ça, mais tu as oublié quelque chose, remarqua Sanji en retenant un sourire.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Zoro en retrouvant son sérieux.

— Ton salaire.

Son petit-ami ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester mais se ravisa. A la place, il prit son stylo et se pencha sur son cahier, un éclat malicieux dans les yeux. Sanji voulut lire par-dessus son épaule, curieux de voir combien il demandait, mais Zoro cacha ce qu'il écrivait avec sa main droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la retira et poussa le cahier vers Sanji.

— Premier versement immédiat, dit-il en même temps.

Sanji pouvait entendre l'hilarité dans sa voix. Il se dépêcha de lire ce qu'il avait inscrit en bas de la page. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il découvrit les quelques mots.

— Payable en nature ?

— Exactement.

— Tu veux que je te paye en café ? demanda Sanji en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

— Beurk, non !

— En pâtisserie alors ?

— Non plus.

— Alors je ne vois pas…

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, mais le sourire de Zoro lui disait qu'il s'était fait démasquer. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment difficile.

Il ne le fit alors pas attendre plus longtemps et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il voulait lui transmettre toute sa reconnaissance, son soulagement de ne se savoir pas seul dans cette épreuve. Dans son enthousiasme, il monta à califourchon sur les genoux de Zoro et approfondit le baiser. Quelle chance il avait d'avoir cet homme à ses côtés !

A bout de souffle et d'émotion, il se recula légèrement avant de poser son front sur le sien. Il caressa doucement sa joue en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Le moment était venu.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Ils étaient si proches que Sanji sentait le souffle de Zoro sur ses lèvres, pourtant à ces mots il ne ressentit plus rien. Les yeux gris exprimèrent d'abord l'étonnement, puis la tendresse et l'amour. Le cœur de Sanji manqua un battement lorsqu'il prit enfin une grande inspiration avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Sanji répondit aussitôt, souriant contre ses lèvres. Le baiser était plutôt désordonné et brouillon, mais aucun des deux n'y prêtait attention. Sanji sentait les bras de Zoro serrer sa taille et le ramener vers lui. Leurs torses se collèrent et Sanji enfouit son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami en riant.

— Je t'aime aussi, répondit enfin Zoro contre la peau de son cou.

Il y déposa un petit baiser, puis un autre, et encore un autre.

Sanji était heureux comme jamais et l'avenir ne lui faisait plus peur. Même s'il perdait son commerce, il aurait toujours Zoro avec lui. Car à cet instant, il était persuadé que leur histoire était bien partie pour durer.

— On continue les négociations dans la chambre ? proposa finalement Zoro.

— Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le mardi suivant, Sanji nettoyait un peu son comptoir quand il eut la joie de voir Brook passer les portes de son _coffee shop_. En quelques grandes enjambées, il fut devant lui, souriant.

— Comme d'habitude ? lui demanda Sanji après l'avoir accueilli chaleureusement.

— On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, confirma Brook.

Il resta en silence devant lui le temps qu'il prépare son café, mais il reprit la parole sitôt qu'il se retourna vers lui, posant la tasse sur le comptoir.

— Zoro n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avec de l'espièglerie dans la voix.

On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, alors Sanji était persuadé que Brook devait se douter qu'il était au travail. Il était sûr que c'était un moyen pour l'homme d'aborder le sujet avec lui.

— Il travaille, répondit-il simplement.

Il y eut ensuite un instant de silence, comme si Brook cherchait un moyen de répondre à ça.

— Je suis content pour vous, lui dit-il enfin. Il a l'air d'être un bon garçon.

— Il est parfait, ne put s'empêcher d'avouer Sanji.

Un sourire étirait maintenant ses lèvres, et il aurait été bien incapable de l'effacer.

— Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

— Quelques semaines. Il m'est un peu tombé dessus par hasard.

— C'est souvent les meilleures rencontres, remarqua Brook avec assurance.

Sanji voulait bien le croire.

— Assez parlé de moi, reprit-il ensuite. Quels pays avez-vous visité cette fois ?

Brook laissa échapper un rire joyeux en voyant son enthousiasme.

— J'ai passé beaucoup de temps au Brésil, répondit-il. Si vous avez un peu de temps, on peut peut-être continuer cette conversation dans l'un de ces merveilleux fauteuils ?

Sanji accepta avec joie, et il passa un long moment à écouter les récits de son ami, s'excusant par moments pour servir un client. La discussion revint vers Zoro et Sanji expliqua à Brook où il travaillait et comment il avait eu la gentillesse de l'aider. Il avait un peu hésité à avouer à son vis-à-vis sa situation préoccupante, mais il faisait confiance à Brook.

— Ça va se mettre en place doucement, termina-t-il son récit, mais je suis sûr que ça va m'aider.

Brook acquiesça en silence.

— Ce Zoro est vraiment à garder, remarqua-t-il en souriant.

Sanji ne put qu'approuver. Il espérait vraiment que leur relation dure aussi longtemps que possible.

Il dut reprendre son poste derrière son comptoir pendant une bonne demi-heure, une nouvelle vague de clients l'occupant sans répit. Lorsqu'il revint vers Brook, celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés comme s'il réfléchissait très fort à quelque chose.

— Que diriez-vous d'un petit concert ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Pardon ?

— Je pourrais peut-être organiser un petit quelque chose ici, avec votre permission bien sûr.

Sanji hésita.

— Je n'ai jamais fait ça, reconnut-il, prudent.

— Il suffirait de dégager un petit espace, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de place, continua Brook, semblant réfléchir à haute voix. Et sans être prétentieux, j'ai ma petite renommée, je pourrais vous attirer quelques clients…

Sanji comprit soudain. Brook avait pensé à ce petit concert pour l'aider. En lui apportant des clients occasionnels qu'il pourrait peut-être fidéliser. C'était une excellente idée en y réfléchissant, et Sanji se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter d'avoir dans sa vie des amis si prompts à l'aider.

— Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, avoua-t-il après réflexion.

Il était ému et Brook l'avait sûrement remarqué.

— Bien sûr, je ne demande aucune compensation financière, assura le musicien. Voyez cela comme une preuve de mon amitié.

— Merci, répondit Sanji, la larme à l'œil. Ça me touche beaucoup et je suis honoré de vous considérer comme un ami.

— Alors c'est décidé ! Je vais en parler avec mon groupe et on mettra tout ça au point ensemble.

Sanji se renfonça dans son fauteuil, remerciant avec profusion son ami. Il était soufflé par tant de gentillesse et de générosité, et il se sentait un peu abasourdi. Il en oublia ce qui se passait autour de lui, et il ne remarqua pas le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Brook quand celui-ci regarda derrière lui. Il sursauta alors lorsque quelqu'un plaqua un bisou sur sa tempe. Zoro entra dans son champ de vision quand il tourna la tête et il sortit aussitôt de sa transe.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il tout en échangeant une poignée de main avec Brook.

— Oui, oui, répondit-il, le regardant s'accroupir près de lui tout en se maintenant à l'accoudoir.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui apprendre la proposition de Brook, et il sembla tout aussi charmé que lui par cette initiative. Il remercia à son tour le musicien sous le regard attendrit de Sanji.

Il les laissa ensuite entre eux, laissant son fauteuil à Zoro, et retourna derrière son comptoir.

Au cours d'une petite accalmie, Zoro vint commander un nouveau café pour Brook et un thé pour lui-même. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, Zoro lui annonçant qu'il appréciait beaucoup le musicien, puis son homme retourna s'asseoir avec son nouvel ami.

Même s'il eut peu de temps à lui pour le restant de son service, Sanji était heureux et confiant. Avec des amis comme eux, il était sûr de sauver son café !

Zoro resta dans son fauteuil jusqu'à la fermeture, s'occupant avec son grand cahier après le départ de Brook. Ils rentrèrent ensemble et leur joie partagée se transforma rapidement en humeur coquine.

* * *

Le concert eut lieu le samedi suivant. Brook avait agi avec rapidité et il était revenu dès le lendemain pour tout mettre au point. Une fois la date fixée, il avait édité des affichettes à placarder sur sa vitrine et un peu partout en ville annonçant la représentation. Il lui avait aussi dit en avoir fait la promotion sur son site internet. Bref, tout avait été fait pour attirer le plus de monde possible.

A dix minutes du début, l'ambiance était extatique. Sanji avait exceptionnellement fermé son café en début d'après-midi le temps de tout mettre en ordre, aménageant un espace vide servant de scène et disposant les canapés et fauteuils pour lui faire face. Brook et ses amis musiciens avaient de leur côté installés leurs micros, instruments, et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin. Il avait réouvert à peine un quart d'heure plus tôt et déjà la salle était comble. Il y avait une certaine frénésie dans l'air, et il était débordé à servir tout ce monde avant le début de la représentation. Heureusement, Conis était là pour l'aider, et Zoro était venu aussi lui donner un coup de main. 

Lorsque les premières notes retentirent, le calme revint au comptoir et il put souffler un peu. Il invita Conis à se rapprocher et profiter du spectacle tandis qu'il restait là avec Zoro pour servir d'éventuels retardataires.

Brook avait une musique assez éclectique, mais ce soir il avait opté pour un mélange de jazz et de blues. Sanji était heureux de l'entendre pour la première fois en live. Il avait quelques-uns de ses CDs, qu'il passait dans son café, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Tout était plus vibrant, plus excitant quand on avait le groupe sous les yeux.

Zoro passa un bras autour de sa taille et il se laissa aller contre lui. Il lui lança un regard en coin, et il découvrit qu'il semblait lui aussi captivé par la musique. Sanji sourit et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Zoro avait commencé à contacter des créateurs de logo, à travailler sur la création de son futur site internet… les choses bougeaient et la fin du tunnel semblait proche. Même si la menace était encore là, Sanji était persuadé que tout se passerait bien.

Une femme l'interpella et il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Zoro pour la servir en souriant. Lorsqu'il revint près de son homme, il laissa son regard balayer la salle. Toutes les générations semblaient présentes. Il y avait même des enfants venus avec leurs parents. La promesse d'un concert gratuit semblait en avoir séduit plus d'un, et la musique de Brook touchait tous les âges. Il était tellement reconnaissant envers son ami qu'il en avait presque la larme à l'œil.

Finalement, le spectacle se termina une bonne heure plus tard. Beaucoup des spectateurs restèrent jusqu'à la fermeture, commandant à nouveau toutes sortes de boissons et de pâtisseries. Brook resta aussi pour échanger avec ses fans, vendant au passage quelques-uns de ses CDs qu'il avait amenés avec lui.

Une fois les lieux désertés, Sanji invita Brook et ses amis pour une dernière boisson et ils restèrent une bonne heure à discuter et à rire tout en rangeant la salle. Ils convinrent même de recommencer d'ici quelques temps, et pourquoi pas d'en faire une habitude.

Bref, l'opération fut une réussite pour tout le monde et Sanji scella cette victoire avec Zoro par un baiser fougueux sitôt retrouvés seuls.


	8. Partie 8

Zoro descendit du bus d'un pas alerte. Le soleil semblait au rendez-vous aujourd'hui, et il se sentait heureux. Il était rentré chez lui hier, pour une fois. Il passait de plus en plus de temps chez Sanji, sous prétexte de travailler sur le site internet avec lui. Mais tous deux savaient que c'était une excuse. Il se demandait s'il était trop tôt pour habiter ensemble. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement deux mois et ils s'étaient déjà dit je t'aime. Allaient-ils trop vite ? Pourtant, s'il le pouvait, il passerait chaque instant avec lui. Il trouvait un certain apaisement en sa compagnie, comme si être avec lui, et graviter autour de lui, était quelque chose de naturel. Il ne croyait pas au destin, mais parfois il se posait la question.

La veille pourtant, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. D'abord parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y aille de temps en temps, histoire de relever le courrier ou de faire une machine, et puis aussi parce qu'il avait voulu que Sanji se repose. Quand il était là, ils finissaient souvent la soirée au lit, et pas pour dormir. Il avait remarqué que Sanji paraissait fatigué ces temps-ci. Il mettait plus de temps à se lever le matin, et des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses beaux yeux bleus. Et il avait peur d'en être la cause. En tout cas en partie. Il travaillait beaucoup plus depuis quelques dizaines de jours, et maintenant que Zoro était dans sa vie, il avait encore moins de temps à lui pour décompresser. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'avait jamais pris un seul jour de congé en trois ans, et Zoro ne voulait pas qu'il fasse un _burn out_. Il était donc bien décidé à veiller sur lui et à s'occuper de lui autant qu'il le pourrait.

Son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran quand il arriva à hauteur d'All Coffee. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude, et il comprit quoi quand il arriva devant la vitrine. Fermée. Il vérifia l'heure sur son portable. Neuf heure moins dix.

Son cerveau imagina toutes sortes de théories en un instant. Volet métallique en panne, rendez-vous quelque part dont il n'aurait pas été au courant. Mais il rejeta tout de suite ces idées. Si cela avait été le cas, Sanji aurait mis un panneau sur la vitrine s'excusant auprès de ses clients. Redoutant le pire, il s'empressa de téléphoner à Sanji tout en continuant sa route. La sonnerie retentit de nombreuses fois mais personne ne répondit. Il ne laissa pas de message sur le répondeur et retenta une nouvelle fois. Ses grandes enjambées l'avaient déjà amené au pied de son immeuble. Le répondeur se manifesta à nouveau alors il raccrocha et sortit les clés de l'appartement de Sanji tout en montant les marches quatre à quatre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner. Tant pis s'il s'était alarmé pour rien.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sa gorge se noua. L'appartement était sombre. Tous les volets étaient tirés et il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il referma la porte et se dirigea aussitôt vers la partie chambre. Il repoussa le rideau d'une main tremblante. Sanji était là, emmitouflé dans sa couette. Profondément endormi.

Zoro se sentit respirer un peu mieux, même si son cœur battait toujours autant la chamade. Il s'assit doucement sur le rebord du matelas et passa une main sur le visage de Sanji, repoussant quelques mèches blondes. Il n'obtint aucune réaction et il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Le laisser dormir ou le réveiller ? Il opta pour le second choix, au moins pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il secoua doucement son épaule, mais ce ne fût pas suffisant pour le sortir de sa torpeur.

Il se releva pour ouvrir les volets avant de recommencer. La lumière sembla le déranger, car il le vit plisser des yeux, mais il lui fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes à le secouer pour qu'il commence réellement à se réveiller.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, mais Zoro comprit rapidement que son cerveau était encore loin d'être opérationnel.

— Hé, murmura-t-il pour ne pas le brusquer.

— Zoro ? marmonna Sanji en se frottant les yeux.

— Ça va ?

 — Hmm, grogna-t-il.

— Il est neuf heure, continua doucement Zoro.

A sa grande surprise, Sanji ne réagit pas. Il avait refermé les yeux et semblait sur le point de se rendormir. Il passa alors à nouveau la main sur son visage pour tenter de le garder avec lui.

— Tu veux faire quoi ? Je te laisse dormir et je mets un panneau sur la vitrine ?

— Quoi ?

Il ne semblait pas du tout percuter ce qu'il disait et l'inquiétude de Zoro monta à nouveau. Etait-il simplement trop fatigué ou bien y'avait-il quelque chose de plus grave ?

— Sanji, regarde-moi, lui dit-il alors sur un ton un peu plus urgent.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes mais il ouvrit finalement les yeux et leva son regard vers lui.

— Sanji, il est neuf heures, répéta-t-il. Ton café…

L'information sembla enfin l'atteindre. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna sur le dos.

— Merde, murmura-t-il.

— Tu veux que je mette un panneau pour dire que ce sera fermé aujourd'hui ?

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, mais il ne paraissait pas aussi alarmé que ce à quoi Zoro s'était attendu. Comme si sa fatigue inhibait ses réactions. S'il avait été dans son état normal, il serait paniqué et serait déjà debout et à moitié habillé.

— Non, je vais y aller, répondit-il finalement.

— Tu es sûr ? Tu ne préfères pas prendre ta journée et te reposer ?

— Nan, c'est pas le moment. Je peux pas fermer une journée entière…

Il se redressa péniblement en position assise et se frotta le visage. Zoro lui caressa le bras distraitement tout en l'observant attentivement. Ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision, mais il se demandait s'il était en état de tenir son commerce. Il regarda à nouveau l'heure. Lui aussi était en retard maintenant.

Sanji s'en rendit compte également.

— C'est bon, ça va aller. Va travailler, lui dit-il avant de bâiller.

Mais Zoro ne bougea pas pour autant. Il pouvait toujours prétexter un retard de bus pour expliquer son manque de ponctualité. Il ne voulait pas laisser Sanji seul.

— T'inquiète pas pour ça, lui dit-il. J'ai encore un peu de temps.

Sanji ne protesta pas plus. Il rabattit la couette sur ses jambes et se leva enfin. Il frissonnait et enfila rapidement un sweat.

— Va te préparer, je m'occupe du petit déj'.

Il se leva à son tour et après un dernier regard inquiet, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il restait du café dans la cafetière. Il s'empressa d'en verser une tasse et de la mettre au micro-onde. Il dénicha ensuite une boîte de biscottes et en beurra deux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanji le rejoignit. Il avala avidement son café, mais il grignota à peine la moitié d'une des deux biscottes avant de la reposer dans l'assiette. Il était encore à moitié endormi et ses gestes étaient lents, comme engourdis.

Rapidement, ils sortirent de l'appartement. Avant de fermer la porte, Zoro se rendit compte de quelque chose et rentra à nouveau sous le regard amorphe de Sanji. Il revint rapidement et lui fourra son téléphone portable dans la poche. Il ferma à clé et décida de garder le trousseau avec lui. Ils descendirent lentement et, arrivés en bas, Sanji le persuada d'aller à son travail et de le laisser s'occuper du sien. Il le quitta avec un baiser sur la tempe et traversa la route. Avant de fermer la porte de l'immeuble de sa société, il se retourna et vit Sanji à quelques mètres de son café, marchant lentement. Il se détourna finalement, les sourcils froncés, se promettant d'aller voir si tout allait bien dès qu'il aurait cinq minutes.

* * *

Nami arriva un peu après dix heures devant All Coffee. Elle avait pris sa journée et avait prévu de passer quelques heures dans le _coffee shop_ qu'elle affectionnait tant. Elle prenait la plupart du temps sa boisson à emporter, alors elle aimait y passer du temps dès qu'elle le pouvait. Et puis Sanji était sympathique et la traitait toujours comme une princesse, ce qui lui boostait toujours le moral. Elle poussa la porte mais fronça les sourcils quasiment aussitôt. Une longue queue s'étendait presque jusqu'à celle-ci. Elle haussa les épaules et entra entièrement, se disant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le coin pour attirer autant de monde.

Elle patienta en jouant sur son téléphone et ne se rendit compte de l'étrangeté de la situation que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle n'avait pas trop fait attention, mais il n'avait pas dû y avoir plus de deux clients de servis depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir le comptoir mais elle ne distinguait rien. Si seulement elle avait mis ses talons aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle aurait mieux vu. A la place, elle se décala sur le côté. Son regard balaya la file de clients, dont certains paraissaient particulièrement mécontents, avant de se poser sur Sanji. Il avait le dos tourné pour préparer une boisson. Tout semblait normal. Elle reprit sa place dans la queue et attendit patiemment que celle-ci avance.

La pendule derrière le comptoir ayant étrangement disparu un bon mois auparavant, elle vérifiait l'heure sur son portable à intervalle régulier. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais cinq minutes par client semblait étrangement long, surtout lorsqu'on connaissait Sanji. Elle aimait le regarder préparer ses boissons. Il enchaînait tous ses gestes avec une telle vitesse et une telle habilité ! C'était un spectacle hypnotique à regarder.

Elle se décala à nouveau et observa le barista plus longuement. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait rien d'hypnotique. Au contraire. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle le vit renverser quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la crème. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta lorsque le jeune homme devant elle perdit patience et partit.

Elle se décida alors et abandonna sa place pour s'avancer vers Sanji. Plus elle s'approcha et plus elle le trouva pâle. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle le laissa finir de servir son client, grimaçant une nouvelle fois quand elle le vit renverser un peu de café en déposant la tasse sur le comptoir. Il encaissa l'argent d'une main tremblante et elle le vit s'appuyer presque de tout son poids au meuble, prenant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers le client suivant.

— Sanji tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle alors, se disant que l'homme d'âge mûr pouvait bien encore attendre quelques secondes de plus.

Elle le fit sursauter et quand il se tourna vers elle, elle découvrit de larges cernes sous ses yeux.

— Nami ? s'étonna-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre l'appeler uniquement par son prénom.

— Désolé, je fais au plus vite, s'excusa-t-il avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui commençait à souffler d'impatience.

Elle le regarda le servir, les sourcils froncés, notant tout ce qui n'allait pas chez Sanji. Il semblait épuisé et ne tenir qu'à peine sur ses jambes. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il tienne comme ça toute la journée. Alors avant que les deux femmes suivantes ne s'avancent pour prendre commande, elle se faufila derrière le comptoir et tira Sanji vers le fond. Il se laissa entraîner sans protester.

— Sanji, est-ce que tout va bien ? répéta-t-elle.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il.

— Tu as l'air fatigué, insista-t-elle, oubliant sur le coup le vouvoiement.

— C'est rien, balaya-t-il d'un geste de la main. Je vous prépare quelque chose ?

— Excusez-nous, on aimerait être servies, interrompit l'une des deux filles.

Nami lui lança un regard noir et elle la vit avoir un mouvement de recul.

— Deux minutes, cracha-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune discussion.

Elle pouvait bien attendre, cette pétasse !

Un mouvement en périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention, et elle ne rattrapa Sanji que grâce à ses excellents réflexes. Ses jambes venaient de lâcher. Fermement, elle l'aida à faire les quelques pas jusqu'au tabouret et le fit asseoir dessus.

— Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de travailler, l'admonesta-t-elle.

— J'ai pas le choix, répondit-t-il faiblement. Je peux pas fermer.

— Personne ne peut venir te remplacer ? La jeune femme par exemple… Conis c'est ça ?

— Elle est en cours, je ne veux pas la déranger.

— Personne d'autre ?

— Non…

Nami souffla d'exaspération. Elle devait trouver une solution rapidement. Son regard se posa sur la file de clients contrariés et sa décision fut prise. Elle s'avança derrière le comptoir et prit la commande des deux femmes. Elle pouvait le faire ! Ça ne devait pas être si compliqué que ça non ?

Grâce aux instructions de Sanji, elle parvint à servir quelques personnes, mais lorsqu'un jeune homme commanda une boisson compliquée à réaliser, elle admit sa défaite. Elle paniqua, se demandant quoi faire, quand Sanji se releva pour préparer le café. Elle eut tout à coup une idée en le regardant travailler, prête à le soutenir si les forces lui manquaient à nouveau. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela Usopp, le sommant de venir immédiatement ! Elle raccrocha, rassurée. Elle n'avait plus qu'un quart d'heure, vingt minutes tout au plus, à tenir avant que la cavalerie n'arrive.

— Il y a un cahier, là, s'éleva la voix de Sanji dans son dos.

Elle suivit son geste et discerna en effet un cahier. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et y découvrit toutes les recettes des boissons, avec les étapes à réaliser. Elle soupira et continua à servir les clients, s'excusant pour la gêne occasionnée, s'efforçant de préparer au mieux les boissons. Sanji continuait à l'aider de temps en temps, mais se relever semblait maintenant au-dessus de ses forces. Elle le voyait même vaciller légèrement sur son tabouret. Il devait avoir la tête qui tournait, et elle priait pour qu'Usopp arrive avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre. Elle n'aurait pas la force de le retenir.

Heureusement, cinq minutes plus tard son sauveur était là. Il l'aida à allonger Sanji sur l'un des canapés puis prit les rênes. Il avait déjà travaillé dans un café donc il savait un peu mieux qu'elle ce qu'il faisait. Elle le laissa s'occuper des boissons et se chargea de la caisse. A eux deux, la queue diminua enfin et elle se sentit plus rassurée. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à tenir jusqu'à ce que Sanji aille mieux !

* * *

Vers 11h, Zoro trouva un moment pour descendre la rue et aller voir Sanji. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et était inquiet. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il découvrit deux étrangers derrière le comptoir.

— Il est où Sanji ? demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

 — Il dort, répondit la rouquine guère plus gentiment.

Il regarda dans la direction indiquée et découvrit en effet Sanji, allongé dans un canapé, profondément endormi.

Avant d'aller le voir, il reporta son attention sur les deux inconnus.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Vous êtes qui ?

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le type aux cheveux frisés la devança.

— Je m'appelle Usopp, et voici Nami, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il les fixa tour à tour, un sourcil levé, attendant un peu plus d'explication. Leurs noms ne suffisaient pas à lui apprendre ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il était bien content qu'ils s'occupent du commerce de Sanji, qui qu'ils soient.

— Je suis cliente ici, finit par lâcher la rouquine, Nami. Quand je suis arrivée il était dans un sale état. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, alors j'ai décidé d'aider.

— Et elle m'a appelée parce que j'ai déjà travaillé dans un café, compléta le dénommé Usopp.

— Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Sanji m'a dit qu'il n'avait personne pour venir l'aider alors…

La jeune femme s'était radoucie, et paraissait moins sûre d'elle tout à coup. Zoro décida de laisser tomber sa méfiance. S'ils avaient voulu partir avec l'argent de la caisse, ils l'auraient déjà fait depuis longtemps. Et puis maintenant qu'il y pensait, le nom de Nami ne lui était pas inconnu, il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendu Sanji parler d'elle.

— Merci, c'est vraiment sympa à vous.

— C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on ne sait toujours pas qui vous êtes.

Zoro lança un regard noir au jeune homme qui venait de parler. Celui-ci sembla se rétracter aussitôt sur lui-même de peur.

— Zoro, répondit-il tout de même.

Puis voyant qu'ils attendaient une suite, il compléta.

— Le petit-ami de Sanji.

L'information sembla attirer l'attention de la rouquine, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Zoro se trouvait avec un dilemme sur les mains et il ne savait pas quoi faire.

— Merci d'avoir pris le relais, les remercia-t-il à nouveau. Je pense que je vais devoir fermer maintenant…

— On peut rester, répliqua Usopp qui semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête.

— Non, vous avez sûrement autre chose à faire.

— Je suis au chômage, répondit le jeune homme, je peux rester ici toute la journée s'il faut. Et Nami est en congé.

La femme acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête.

— Si vous êtes sûrs… ça ira avec les boissons et tout ?

— On a un cahier avec les recettes, répondit Nami, on se débrouillera.

— Je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoua Zoro, c'est vraiment super gentil à vous. Je ne peux rien vous promettre mais je pense que Sanji vous dédommagera…

— On ne fait pas ça pour ça, répondit Nami. Sanji est un peu comme un ami.

Zoro prit le temps de réfléchir quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais ils semblaient en effet se débrouiller. Il devait retourner travailler alors il prit sa décision rapidement.

— Ok, je vais vous laisser mon numéro au cas où, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je vais essayer de revenir à la pause déjeuner.

Après avoir à son tour rentré leurs deux numéros dans son portable, il alla enfin voir Sanji. Il passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux, mais comme ce matin, il ne réagit pas. Il le vit frissonner légèrement alors il alla chercher un plaid dans la cuisine et le déplia sur lui, avant de retourner bosser. Heureusement que Frédéric était en réunion à l'extérieur pour une bonne partie de la journée, sinon il se ferait probablement lyncher.

* * *

Il réussit à prendre une petite heure le midi. Il obliqua aussitôt vers Sanji une fois à l'intérieur du café. Il n'y avait quasiment personne au comptoir, et tout semblait aller bien. Il pouvait donc se concentrer sur lui pour le moment. Il semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce, ce qui ne le rassura pas.

— Il ne s'est pas réveillé, s'éleva la voix de la rouquine derrière lui.

— J'espère que c'est juste de la fatigue…

Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire venir un médecin, ou simplement attendre qu'il récupère de lui-même. Il savait que s'il le faisait et que le généraliste lui imposait de prendre quelques jours de congé, Sanji ne lui pardonnerait pas. Il exagérait peut-être un peu, mais il lui en voudrait au moins un peu, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que ça arrive. Il fit part de ses réflexions à la jeune femme.

— Je pense que le mieux c'est de le laisser dormir pour l'instant, répondit-elle.

Il acquiesça silencieusement et s'assit sur le rebord du canapé. A nouveau, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. Il semblait déjà avoir repris un peu de couleurs. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front, sans se soucier du fait que Nami observait chacun de ses gestes.

Après quelques minutes, il décida de le laisser tranquille et passa le reste de sa pause à aider Nami et Usopp, leur indiquant où telle ou telle chose se trouvait, répondant à leurs questions du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Avant de partir, il leur apprit que Conis arriverait en fin d'après-midi et qu'ils pourraient alors rentrer chez eux. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur la tempe de Sanji avant de retourner à l'agence, un peu plus rassuré.

* * *

A 17h pile, Zoro ferma son sac, éteignit son ordinateur de bureau et termina sa journée. Il avait récupéré son retard du matin à la pause déjeuner et était donc libre de partir à l'heure. Trois minutes à peine plus tard, il était de nouveau à All Coffee. Un coup d'œil lui appris que Sanji dormait toujours.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en contournant le comptoir pour y déposer ses affaires.

— Ça va, répondit Usopp tout en continuant à préparer une boisson.

Nami finit d'encaisser le groupe d'adolescents, puis une accalmie leur permit de discuter un peu.

— Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, lui appris Nami. Enfin, réveillé c'est vite dit, il a ressombré quasiment aussitôt. 

— Je vais aller le voir. Encore merci, à tous les deux. Conis ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

Ils avaient l'air tous les deux fatigués, et Usopp se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre comme s'il avait mal aux pieds.

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirigea vers Sanji et découvrit qu'en effet, il avait un peu bougé. A nouveau, il s'assit à côté de lui, et cette fois, le mouvement sembla le déranger. Il le regarda se réveiller doucement. Son nez se fronça légèrement, puis ses paupières papillonnèrent et il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Lorsque les deux iris bleus se posèrent sur lui, un sourire timide éclaira son visage.

— Ça va mieux ?

Il le vit froncer les sourcils avant de regarder autour de lui. Il sembla d'abord décontenancé comme s'il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé ici, puis tout lui revint et il se redressa rapidement.

— Merde ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est quelle heure ?

— Calme-toi, lui dit-il. Tout va bien. Il est 17h, et Nami et son ami Usopp s'occupent de tout.

— Nami ?

Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir et découvrit la jeune femme, qui lui fit signe de la main. Il sembla trop perdu pour lui répondre. Il se tourna à nouveau vers lui et Zoro lui sourit pour tenter de l'apaiser.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il s'empressa de tout lui raconter, reprenant tout depuis le matin. Pendant son résumé, Sanji s'assit correctement, le plaid sur ses jambes repliées sous lui. Il attira Zoro à lui pour qu'il s'adosse au canapé et ne perdit pas un instant pour se blottir contre lui. Il semblait avoir besoin de réconfort et d'affection.

— Tu devrais aller voir un médecin quand même, conclut Zoro après quelques minutes.

— Je sais pas… et s'il m'arrête ? Je peux pas fermer.

— Je sais, répondit Zoro en soupirant. Mais ce serait rassurant de savoir que ce n'est bien que de la fatigue non ?

Sanji ne répondit pas, mais il sembla percevoir son inquiétude.

— D'accord, se résigna-t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps. Zoro vit Conis arriver et se faire expliquer la situation. Elle reprit les choses en main et il put voir le soulagement d'Usopp et de Nami d'ici. Quand il capta leur attention, il leur fit signe de venir vers eux. Lorsque Sanji le réalisa, il cacha son visage dans son cou.

Zoro le comprenait. Il devait se sentir embarrassé. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas paraître faible alors ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui devait avoir porté un coup à sa fierté. Il plaqua un baiser sur son front tandis que les deux autres s'installaient dans les fauteuils en face d'eux.

— Merci Nami, et Usopp c'est ça ? remercia Sanji après un silence.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda gentiment Nami.

— Oui, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous. Je vais vous payer bien sûr, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Et vous pouvez prendre quelque chose avant de partir.

— On n'a pas fait ça pour ça, mais quelque chose me dit que tu nous laisseras pas le choix, s'amusa Nami.

— Non, c'est pas négociable.

Il sourit enfin et pour la première fois de la journée, Zoro se sentit apaisé.

— Zoro m'a dit que tu cherchais du travail ? demanda Sanji à Usopp.

— Oui, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de sa situation. Ça fait quelques mois maintenant…

— Je ne peux pas me le permettre pour l'instant, mais si tu cherches encore d'ici là, je serais heureux de t'embaucher.

Usopp sembla en rester bouche bée.

— Tu es sûr ? Je dois avoir raté la moitié des boissons que j'ai servies aujourd'hui.

— Tout ce que je vois c'est que le café est encore debout et qu'il n'y a pas une file de clients mécontents, c'est le principal.

— Merci alors, répondit-il timidement.

Lorsque Conis passa près d'eux, Sanji leur enjoignit de commander quelque chose et ils passèrent une bonne heure à discuter de tout et de rien en sirotant leurs boissons. A mesure que le temps passait, pourtant, Sanji pesait de plus en plus lourd contre lui. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de le ramener chez lui. Leurs deux nouveaux amis en profitèrent pour prendre congé, et après quelques négociations, il parvint à faire accepter à Sanji l'idée de laisser Conis faire la fermeture. S'il voulait ouvrir demain à l'heure, car Zoro était persuadé qu'il allait quand même travailler le lendemain, alors il devait se coucher tôt ce soir et récupérer au maximum. Il allait aussi lui cuisiner un bon dîner, car à part une demi biscotte ce matin, il n'avait rien dans l'estomac.

Sanji garda le plaid enroulé autour de ses épaules et en quelques minutes, ils furent rentrés.

Sitôt la porte fermée, Sanji se pressa contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Merci, lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Zoro se sentit fondre dans le baiser, appréciant la normalité du geste. Après une journée riche en émotions comme celle-ci, c'était le meilleur des remèdes. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras et l'attira un peu plus contre lui.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, continua Sanji contre son cou. Ça ne se produira plus.

Zoro ne sut quoi répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment à Sanji de décider si cela se reproduirait ou non.

— Tu as besoin de repos, s'entendit-il dire.

Sanji soupira. Il savait que c'était vrai, mais il le comprenait aussi. Il comprenait qu'il ne veuille pas fermer son café pendant cette période délicate.

— Ça va s'arranger, continua-t-il, se promettant d'accélérer son travail pour aider Sanji à augmenter son chiffre d'affaire.

Plus son commerce se développerait vite, plus rapidement il pourrait embaucher quelqu'un et prendre enfin un peu de repos. Après plus de trois ans de dur labeur, il le méritait bien.

Il frotta son dos de ses mains, puis se détacha presque à regret de lui.

— En attendant, va t'asseoir dans le canapé, je m'occupe du dîner !

— Qu'est-ce que ce je ferais sans toi, répondit Sanji, sur un ton amusé qui ne masqua pas complètement le sérieux de sa remarque.

Zoro décida de ne pas répondre. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois à la place, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour commencer les préparatifs du repas. Tout en travaillant, il se promit deux choses. La première, il l'avait déjà dit, accélérer son rythme de travail sur le site internet et toutes les autres choses qu'il avait à faire. La deuxième, de rester ici plusieurs jours et de s'occuper de son homme. Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour qu'il n'ait rien à faire en rentrant chez lui le soir, afin qu'il profite de chaque instant de libre pour décompresser et se reposer. Il avait été seul pendant longtemps, mais maintenant, Zoro était là et il était prêt à assumer pleinement son rôle de petit-ami.


End file.
